Enamorado de un angel
by Suki angeles
Summary: ¿Puede la vida dar segundas oportunidades? Una gran tragedia da curso a una serie de sucesos que traerán la verdad y devolverán el amor perdido. Las invito a seguir esta historia junto a mi - Capítulo Final.
1. Entre tus alas

_**Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo de una nueva historia, espero que les guste…**_

_**.**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

**Capítulo 1: ENTRE TUS ALAS**

**.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la gran ciudad de Tokio, la gente iba y venía como siempre, apresurados, estresados, intento llegar siempre primero, cada uno ensimismado en sus propias alegrías, preocupaciones, tristezas y desilusiones, sin mirar el mundo que los rodeaba, sin disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida les ofrece, en su apurada y ajetreada forma de vivir.

Si abrieran un poco más los ojos, o quizás sus corazones, podrían distinguir las pequeñas siluetas que los siguen durante toda su vida, esos nobles espíritus que dedican su existencia a cuidar de ellos, a reconfortarlos cuando sienten tristezas, a tranquilizarlos cuando sienten temor y a soportar los días difíciles otorgándoles la paz que necesitan para continuar con sus vidas. Estos seres, los ángeles que están encargados de cada ser humano, designados por un poder supremo a cuidar y guiar sus vidas hasta el día que esta se extinga...

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Darien caminaba por la gran ciudad, con la vista fija en el suelo, sentía como pasaba a llevar a algunas personas en su andar, chocando en algunas ocasiones contra ellos quienes lo llenaban de insultos por el hecho de perturbar su atolondrada paz, pero aún así no levantaba la vista, parecía más un zombi que cualquier tipo de ser humano.

Llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores en una de sus manos, caminando con paso raudo, pero sereno, al parecer sus pies conocían perfectamente el camino, ya que su cuerpo se movía por inercia, el pelinegro iba abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

Luego de mucho andar por fin llegaba a su destino debía cruzar una extensa avenida que lo separaba de aquel lugar. Sin siquiera mirar se aventuró a cruzar la extensa calle, sintió como si algo lo sujetara y lo echara hacia atrás, justo en el momento en que un automóvil a toda velocidad se cruzaba frente a él, salvándose de una muerte segura, pero al voltear nadie se encontraba junto a él.

¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no lo permitiste? – Exclamó de pronto reclamando al cielo por haberse salvado.

Sin obtener respuesta terminó de cruzar la avenida llegando por fin a su preciado destino, el cementerio general de Tokio.

Tomó las flores, y las acomodó en la delicada lápida de mármol, leyendo nuevamente la inscripción que ahí se encontraba, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo que ese nombre no podía estar grabado ahí.

_Serena Tsukino de Chiba_

_(1992 – 2012)_

_Amada esposa e hija_

¡Serena, Serena! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo? – Exclamaba el pelinegro mientras se apretaba contra el frío mármol - ¡No sabes cuánto te extraño! No puedo soportar más, ya ha sido un año sin ti ¡No puedo más!

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Serena y Darien se conocían desde muy pequeños, siempre fueron excelentes amigos, haciendo juntos diversas travesuras, jugando, riendo, apoyándose en los momentos difíciles, pero al llegar a la adolescencia se dieron cuenta de que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho mayor al de simples amigos así que comenzaron un hermoso y feliz romance.

Los años pasaron y ellos seguía más enamorados cada día, Darien cumplía veinticinco años y por fin lograba posicionarse en el hospital de Tokio como jefe del área de cirugía, lo que junto con ser uno de sus metas profesionales más preciadas le otorgaba una buena posición y estabilidad económica, lo que le permitiría realizar su más grande sueño; convertirse en el esposo de Serena. Así que después de una romántica noche, ambos jóvenes se comprometían a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Serena cumplía los veintiún años y por fin se graduaba como maestra de primaria, por lo que decidieron que ya era hora de llevar a cabo su compromiso, pues solo esperaban a que Serena terminara su carrera para poder realizar el matrimonio.

Se casaron una hermosa tarde de otoño, rodeados de sus seres queridos y familia, la luna de miel fue hermosa y excitante, pero luego de tres semanas debían regresar a sus vidas habituales, solo que esta vez regresaban como marido y mujer.

Llegaron casi a la media noche a las afueras del apartamento, ambos bajaron del automóvil y mientras Darien se dirigía a abrir las puertas del estacionamiento Serena se apoyaba en una de las puertas del coche, ese fue el momento que marcó sus vidas para siempre.

De la nada dos hombres vestidos con largos abrigos y sus rostros cubiertos se acercaron sigilosamente hasta la pareja, su misión: Robar el coche y de paso algo más que pudiesen conseguir.

Darien se disponía a luchar contra los asaltantes cuando uno de ellos sacó un arma de su bolsillo.

¡Darien no! – Exclamó Serena al percatarse de la existencia del arma de fuego.

Uno de los sujetos observó a la rubia de pies a cabeza, con mirada obscena y lujuriosa acercándose a ella con no muy buenas intenciones, al percatarse de esto el pelinegro corrió rápidamente hasta ella intentando protegerla.

Forcejeó con uno de ellos mientras el otro continuaba con su tarea.

No te preocupes preciosa, ahora sabrás lo que es estar con verdadero hombre – Señaló uno de ellos tomando a la rubia por la cintura con el arma en sus manos.

El pelinegro con solo verlo tocar a su amada se llenó de furia y como pudo propinó un certero golpe en su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El hombre sin soltar el arma de su mano se puso de pie lleno de rabia sobándose la mejilla golpeada.

¡Esta me las pagarás! - Exclamó furioso mientras lo apuntaba con su arma apretando poco a poco el gatillo de esta.

Las imágenes fueron rápidas y confusas, solo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo a causa del disparo y pronto Darien vio como su esposa lo recibía directamente en el pecho al interponerse entre él y el arma.

¡Se… Serena! – Exclamó el pelinegro horrorizado con la escena.

Ambos hombres huyeron rápidamente del lugar, dejando a la rubia agonizando en brazos de su amado.

¡¿Por qué? ¡Esa bala era para mí! – Exclamaba el pelinegro reclamando al cielo.

No llores amor… Esta… Esta fue mi elección… - susurraba la rubia casi sin aliento – No podría soportar… verte morir…

¡¿Y crees que yo sí? ¡Mi vida resiste! Te vas a poner bien, solo no te duermas, quédate conmigo, verás que vas a ponerte bien – Exclamaba el pelinegro intercalando cada palabra con un suave beso en los labios de sus amada, mientras con su mano intentaba en vano cubrir la sangrante herida en el pecho de la rubia.

Shhh, no llores amor mío… - dijo la rubia casi en su último aliento mientras llevaba con dificultad una mano ensangrentada al rostro de su amado.

Recuerda que te amo… Siempre recuérdalo… - Señaló mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

No… No amor no te despidas, verás que todo va salir bien ¡No me dejes! – Volvió a exclamar el pelinegro con lágrimas brotando de sus bellos ojos azules los que ahora se encontraban oscurecidos por la desesperación.

Yo te cuidaré siempre… Donde quiera que esté… hasta que nos volamos a encontrar algún… día… Siempre… Siempre te protegeré… y te ama… - La voz de la rubia se apagó de golpe, mientras su mano caía lentamente de la mejilla del pelinegro finalizando la caricia.

¡Amor… Amor por favor Noooo! – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amada contra su pecho y la besaba desesperadamente.

La ambulancia llegó momentos después, pero no había nada que hacer, Serena estaba muerta.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Ya se cumplía un año desde ese triste evento y la vida de Darien dio un giro aterrador, su depresión lo llevó al límite de la cordura, sus amigos y familia intentaban ayudarlo, lo apoyaban cuanto podían, pero el pelinegro no quería salir del abismo en que se encontraba.

Había perdido su trabajo, ya que no se sentía capaz de ayudar a nadie, jamás podría intentar siquiera salvar una vida si no había podido salvar la de su amada.

Salía por las noches en un intento desesperado por encontrar a los dos tipos que en menos de diez minutos acabaron con su felicidad, sus sueños y en definitiva, su vida, para cobrar venganza, pero jamás logró encontrarlos.

A los pocos meses descubrió que el alcohol le ayudaba a mitigar levemente la soledad de sus días y se adentro en la bebida.

Rei, su hermana, seguía cuidando de él, lo iba a buscar a los bares cuando la llamaban por que su hermano estaba totalmente borracho, o se había enfrascado en una pelea.

Lo cuidaba hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero pronto el pelinegro volvía a caer en lo mismo, como un círculo vicioso del que no tenía salida.

Solo los días en que Darien iba de visita al cementerio donde descansaba su amada esposa se mantenía sobrio la noche anterior, alimentando la agonía de no tenerla a su lado, se levantaba temprano y se dirigía directamente hasta allá, le compraba un ramo de lirios, las flores favoritas de su amada y se pasaba la tarde entera llorando sobre sus restos rogando al cielo que lo llevara junto a ella. Después de su ritual se dirigía directamente a un bar a intentar apaciguar nuevamente sus penas, hasta la llegada de la próxima visita.

Y ahí se encontraba el pelinegro, llorando junto al lugar donde descansaba su joven esposa, intentando asumir que la razón de su vida descansaba metros bajo tierra.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Llegaba nuevamente el anochecer y Darien salía del mismo bar de siempre, con una botella de wisky entre sus manos y paso tambaleante, estaba totalmente borracho.

Caminó por varias horas llegando a las orillas de la ciudad, intentando apaciguar su dolor con la botella que llevaba entre sus manos, pero ni siquiera el mejor licor podía hacerlo olvidar el dolor y vació que le había dejado la muerte de su esposa.

No se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba en el barandal de uno de los puentes de la ciudad, observando a los vehículos pasar a gran velocidad bajo el, a unos 20 metros bajo el, de pronto lo supo. No podría soportar vivir otro día más sin ella, otra minuto más sin sentirla cerca, el iría en su búsqueda.

Soltó la botella de sus manos y comenzó a subir el pequeño barandal, dispuesto a lanzarse de él.

Espera un poco amor mío, ya me reuniré contigo… - Susurró el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios mientras sentía como el viento chocaba contra su cara.

Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a lanzarse a la hermosa muerte cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña calidez a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una presencia muy cerca de él.

Darien… - Escuchó de pronto el pelinegro volteando inmediatamente a ver en dirección de donde provenía esa dulce voz, sin encontrar a nadie cerca.

Pronto se encontró invadido por una inmensa calidez que por minutos eliminó la tristeza de su corazón, mientras un ser celestial lo envolvía con sus hermosas alas.

Darien no pudo distinguir quién o qué era solo sentía esa inmensa paz y una silueta acunándolo con sus alas.

Nunca pienses que esta es la salida a tu dolor, intenta disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te da la vida, lucha por ser feliz aunque la tristeza embargue tu corazón… - dijo el ser en un susurro…

El pelinegro despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, miró hacia todos lados y descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación y que el nuevo día ya había comenzado.

¿Habrá sido un sueño? – Se preguntó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando recordar lo sucedido y como había llegado hasta su casa, más solo encontró el profundo dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca y la misma calidez en su corazón, se encontraba rodeado por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una infinita paz.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Si lo sé algo triste, pero creo que solo a través del sufrimiento podemos encontrar la verdadera felicidad (si, soy un poco masoquista) espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y ya saben, espero con ansias sus rw con sus comentarios sugerencias, dudas o descargos.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Del cielo a la Tierra

**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero les guste…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capitulo 2: DEL CIELO A LA TIERRA**

**.**

El pelinegro despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, miró hacia todos lados y descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación y que el nuevo día ya había comenzado.

¿Habrá sido un sueño? – Se preguntó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza intentando recordar lo sucedido y como había llegado hasta su casa, más solo encontró el profundo dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca y la misma calidez en su corazón, se encontraba rodeado por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una infinita paz.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, sin duda una ducha fría lo ayudaría a refrescar sus pensamientos y aminorar los efectos de la resaca.

Se vistió con calma y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparase por primera vez en un año un delicioso desayuno que no incluyera whisky en el menú.

A los pocos minutos llegaba Rei, su hermana al apartamento, ella solía pasar a diario a supervisar que su hermano estuviera por lo menos vivo, le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos por ayudarlo no lo conseguía así que solo se limitaba a apoyarlo en lo que podía y cuidarlo de que no hiciera alguna locura debido a su estado.

Se sorprendió al verlo levantado tan temprano, desayunando y ¡Sobrio!

¿Darien? ¿Sucede algo, por qué no estás en cama? – Preguntó con incredulidad la pelinegra.

Tenía hambre – Contestó secamente el pelinegro.

Ya veo… -Este… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Preguntó como siempre, aunque conocía la típica respuesta de su hermano ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡¿Crees que podría estar bien? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que me estoy muriendo poco a poco? Siempre era las mismas respuestas.

Extrañamente me siento mucho mejor hoy – Contestó el pelinegro con tranquilidad en sus palabras aunque se podía notar la nostalgia en ellas.

Rei se sobresaltó, la actitud de su hermano era realmente extraña y más que sentir alegría por su repentino cambio de ánimo se sobresaltó al pensar que quizás su hermano cometería alguna locura. Se encontraba pensando a mil por hora cuando la voz del pelinegro la llamó a tierra.

Voy a ver a Serena hoy – respiró hondo - ¿Me acompañarías?

Otro sobresalto para la pelinegra, Darien jamás permitió que alguien lo acompañara a visitarla, es más ella debía ir prácticamente a escondidas a verla, Serena y ella habían sido siempre grandes amigas ya que junto con su hermano, había crecido junto a ella, pero después de su muerte Darien se volvió sumamente posesivo con su recuerdo, sus cosas y su lugar de descanso, haciéndolos prácticamente de su propiedad.

Cla… Claro – Logró articular la pelinegra intentando ocultar el asombro en sus palabras.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Ambos hermanos se encontraban frente a la tumba de Serena, como siempre Darien le llevó sus flores preferidas y las acomodaba alrededor de ella.

Rei intentaba disimular las lágrimas para no importunar la serenidad de su hermano, que se veía más tranquilo de lo usual, pero los recuerdos de su amistad con la rubia, de ambas compartiendo, riendo e incluso llorando juntas sus tristezas le llegaban como ráfagas de viento, sin duda ella también extrañaba demasiado a su mejor amiga.

Serena, no sé cómo, pero te prometo que por lo menos lo intentaré - dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro, depositando un suave beso en el frío mármol.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, en los confines del cielo, llamado paraíso, un hermoso ángel se encontraba reposando, analizando los últimos acontecimientos y el por qué de sus acciones.

Serenity, su excelencia solicita tu presencia de inmediato – Señaló otro ángel que se acercaba al lugar.

Gracias Iré enseguida – respondió el bello ángel de largos cabellos color plata, característica de todos los seres que habitaban el lugar dirigiéndose hacia donde era llamada.

Su excelencia ¿Quería verme? – Preguntó con tranquilidad el ángel haciendo una leve reverencia.

Serenity… Me han informado de tu desobediencia de anoche, ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? – Preguntó una dulce y serena voz.

Serenity solo guardó silencio, observando detenidamente a Luna, o como todos solían llamarla, su excelencia.

Luna era el ángel supremo del paraíso, era quien seleccionaba y designaba a cada uno de los ángeles o sus respectivos seres humanos dependiendo de las necesidades y características de cada uno, guiaba a los nuevos ángeles que nacían para ayudarlos a alcanzar la madurez necesaria y comenzar a cuidar de los seres humanos, velaba de cada uno de sus subordinados y cuidaba el equilibrio entre el paraíso y el mundo terrenal.

Serenity – respiró hondo al no obtener respuesta de ella – Sabes muy bien que nuestra misión es confortar los corazones de los humanos, apoyarlos en sus malos momentos y ayudarlos a que estos se transformen en alegrías y que los conviertan en mejores personas y traer paz a sus vidas, pero sabes también muy bien, que no debemos intervenir en los designios del Todo Poderoso, jamás debemos salvarles de la muerte si esta llega a ellos y mucho menos impedir que se lleve a cabo si ellos mismos son quienes han tomado esa determinación – Señaló en tono tranquilo, pero firme el ángel supremo.

Pero nuestro deber también es impedir que les sucedan cosas malas, que sean lastimados, nuestra misión principal es protegerlos – Exclamó Serenity con su serenidad habitual.

Es eso tienes toda la razón, pero la hora de ese joven había llegado, tus órdenes eran llevarlo al otro mundo, no salvarlo como lo hiciste – Agregó Luna.

Lo sé majestad… Pero… No podía dejarlo cometer esa locura, usted no sabe todo lo que ha sufrido ese pobre hombre y creí que debía darle la oportunidad de intentar recuperar sus ganas de vivir – Intentó defenderse Serenity.

¡Serenity! – Exclamó molesta, aunque con tono angelical – Nosotros no tenemos el poder para suponer o creer cosas, solo debemos acatar los designios del todo poderoso, si ese hombre debía morir… Tu no debías impedirlo, solo entregarle la tranquilidad y paz necesaria para que sus últimos momentos fueran felices y ayudarlo a transportarse al lugar en donde le correspondería descansar, más no es la primera vez que lo haces con él y… Me gustaría saber por qué.

En realidad no lo sé su excelencia – Contestó con completa sinceridad la peli plateada – Cada vez que está en peligro, siento un deseo enorme por protegerlo, su tristeza me conmueve y no sabría explicarle las razones del por qué.

(Los ángeles eran seres protectores, seres de luz completamente nobles y libres de cualquier tipo de maldad, sin embargo para que no fueran corrompidos a lo largo de su existencia, había sido creados sin ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento que pudiese dar paso al odio o la venganza, por eso les era sencillo poder protegerlos y confortarlos, y dejarlos morir cuando su hora llegaba).

Es obvio que tengamos la necesidad de proteger a los seres humanos, dentro de todo esa es parte de nuestra misión, pero debes entender que no podemos hacer nuestra propia voluntad contra órdenes superiores y… Lo siento mucho Serenity, pero debes ser castigada por tu atrevimiento – Señaló Luna con tono serio.

¿Castigada? – Repitió Serenity intentando convencerse de que había escuchado bien, ella sabía qué tipo de castigo debía enfrentar.

Así es Serenity, son órdenes superiores que no puedo desobedecer – Hizo una pausa – Sé muy bien que ya sabes cual es el castigo; desde este momento te convertirás en uno de ellos, te convertirás en un ser humano.

Vivirás como ellos, tendrás sentimientos y emociones como ellos, sentirás el frío y el calor, sed y hambre, hasta que logres comprender que las decisiones que toma el Todo Poderoso son correctas y necesarias, cuando aprendas esa lección entonces, solo entonces podrás regresar – Agregó Luna.

¿Vivir como una de ellos? Eso… Eso es imposible – Agregó Serenity sintiendo el temor por primera vez en su existencia.

Lo siento Serenity, pero ordenes son ordenes, solo permitiré que conserves algunas de tus habilidades, para que puedas protegerte en ese mundo, pero debes tener cuidado en como y con quien las utilizas, ya que debes procurar que nadie se entere que alguna vez fuiste un ángel – Finalizó el ángel supremo dándole la espalda a Serenity.

¡¿Alguna vez fui un ángel? – Sintió un nudo en la garganta al repetir esas palabras - Excelencia, se lo suplico… - Exclamó Serenity, siendo interrumpida por una inmensa luz que comenzaba a aparecer desde su interior, la luz era sumamente cegadora y tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

Al lograr abrirlos la luz había desaparecido por completo, pero ya no se encontraba frente a Luna.

Miró con desesperación a su alrededor, intentando identificar en donde estaba, pero la densa oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver más allá de sus pies.

Instintivamente y con mucho nerviosismo llevó sus manos a su espalda y comprobó que sus alas ya no estaban, intentó desvanecerse en el aire y regresar a su hogar, pero ya no poseía esa habilidad, sintió un gran temor al ver que de su vida como ángel solo conservaba su plateada cabellera y la palidez casi traslucida de su piel, comenzó a sentir la helada noche y por primera vez en toda su existencia podía sentir la fría brisa atravesar su cuerpo.

Soy… Soy un ser humano – Se dijo a sí misma aterrorizada llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus lindos comentarios y han comenzado a seguir esta historia, ya sea solo leyéndola o agregándome en sus alertas, especialmente: gigichiba – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – conyta bombom – yesqui2000 – weritatk - starvenus**

**Besos y… ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. ¿Quién protege a quién?

**¡Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten…**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién PROTEGE A QUIEN?**

Soy… Soy un ser humano – Se dijo a sí misma aterrorizada llevándose ambas manos al rostro…

Serenity se encontraba totalmente desolada y confundida, por primera vez en toda su existencia podía sentir el frío de la noche calando sus huesos, sentía miedo al estar en aquel lugar ahora tan desconocido por ella y a esa inmensa oscuridad que la rodeaba, no sabía qué hacer, miles de sentimientos distintos comenzaban a agolparse en su ser, sentimientos que para ella eran inexplicables y que no lograba descifrar en su totalidad ya que jamás los había experimentado.

Con mucho temor comenzó a caminar, intentando llegar hacia algún punto con más luz, pronto vio a la distancia unos faroles suspendidos en un largo puente colgante, lo reconoció enseguida, era el puente en donde le había salvado la vida a su joven protegido.

Comenzó a acercarse lo más posible, tal vez ahí encontraría algún camino, o alguien que pudiera orientarle, no estaba preparada para interactuar con ningún ser humano aún, pero debía intentarlo.

¿Estás pérdida preciosa? – Escuchó la voz de un hombre, volteando inmediatamente.

Oh sí, ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme el camino a la ciudad? – Contestó Serenity con su dulce tono de voz.

Claro, puedo indicarte lo que quieras, pero antes… - Agregó el hombre otorgándole una mirada poco santa a la joven de los pies a la cabeza, la chica se encontraba descalza y con un pequeño vestido de seda blanco, el cual era usado por los ángeles, que dejaba al descubierto las maravillosas curvas de su anatomía.

Inmediatamente pudo percibir que las intenciones de aquel hombre no eran del todo buenas, podía leer claramente los asquerosos deseos que surcaban la cabeza de él, de esa manera desastrosa descubrió una de las habilidades que le habían permitido conservar.

Es… Lo siento, no quise importunarlo, será mejor que me retire – Dijo casi en un susurro Serenity intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible, sin poder lograrlo, pronto sintió las manos de aquel hombre sostenerla con fuerza.

¡Suélteme! – Exclamó llena de terror la joven, intentando zafarse del agarre, más el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por las muñecas y lanzándola contra el piso.

¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Excelencia por favor! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, más nadie venía en su rescate.

El hombre se deleitó observando y tocando a la joven, preparándose para poseer su cuerpo.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Darien se encontraba pensativo, en el mismo puente donde la noche anterior intentó quitarse la vida, recordaba que había estado allí, que la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero no lograba descifrar qué o quién lo había impedido.

Se dirigía hacia su coche que había estacionado a varios metros del lugar.

Darien… - El pelinegro escuchó una melodiosa voz masculina, casi angelical que lo llamaba, observó en todas direcciones, pero no había señales de vida alrededor.

Darien… - Volvió a escucharlo, no había nadie cerca, pero sin embargo eso no le causó temor.

Soy yo… - susurró el pelinegro - ¿Qué quieres?

Ella te necesita… Corre, sálvala, es tu deber protegerla ahora – Se escuchó nuevamente.

¿Qué, quién me necesita, hacia dónde debo ir? – Peguntó el pelinegro sin entender a qué se refería la voz.

Nada, la voz había cesado, ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Correr… Hacia dónde y por qué? – Se preguntaba el pelinegro; de pronto una ligera estela de luz comenzó a iluminar una pequeña zona de descanso algo alejada del puente, como si quisiera mostrarle el camino que debía seguir.

La gran curiosidad del joven lo llevó a dirigirse hacia aquel lugar sin saber exactamente que encontraría.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – Exclamó furioso el pelinegro al observar al hombre sobre una indefensa y aterrada joven, observó unos segundos más la escena ¡Suéltala maldito cobarde!

Darien no esperó a que se moviera y el mismo lo alejó un par de metros de un solo jalón, se abalanzó como un loco sobre el hombre que intentaba abusar de la muchacha y luego de un par de golpes el tipo salió huyendo del lugar.

El pelinegro observó por unos segundos como se alejaba el hombre y luego de comprobar que este no regresaría se acercó hasta la muchacha quien aún permanecía en el suelo totalmente inmóvil por el miedo.

¡No… No me haga daño, por favor! ¡Aléjese! – Exclamaba la joven mientras intentaba huir ahora de este muchacho.

Shhh, no debes temer yo no te voy a hacer daño – dijo en un susurro conciliador el pelinegro, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo depositaba sobre los hombros de la joven cubriéndola con el – No alcanzó a hacerte nada ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con suavidad, mientras revisaba que no estuviera herida.

Serenity solo negó con la cabeza, y ante el gesto conciliador del pelinegro no pudo evitar las lágrimas - _¡Lagrimas, como ardían estas pequeñas gotitas de agua salinas!_ Pensaba Serenity quien lloraba por primera vez en su existencia.

Darien la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho acariciando con suavidad su largo cabello, la sostuvo hasta que el llanto se convirtió poco a poco en pequeños sollozos.

¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó el pelinegro con voz cálida.

Serenity solo asintió en señal afirmativa con algo de timidez.

Me alegro mucho – Comentó el pelinegro, mientras se ponía de pie junto a ella. En ese momento notó que la muchacha no podía levantarse y su pierna estaba sangrando levemente - Estás lastimada.

Serenity sentía el liquido caliente correr por su pierna recién entendía que esa fuerte punzada que sentía en aquel lugar era lo que ellos llamaban dolor.

Cuando me tiró al piso – dijo casi en un susurro Serenity.

_Esa voz me es tan familiar, donde he escuchado esa voz_ – Pensaba el pelinegro mientras la observaba.

La tomó entre sus brazos y le propinó una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarla – No te preocupes, no es nada serio y te pondrás bien – le dijo mientras se encaminaba hasta su vehículo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Darien

Se…Serenity – Contestó la chica aún con voz temblorosa.

Te llevaré a mi departamento para curar esa herida, no debes preocuparte que no pienso hacerte daño, puedes confiar en mí – Señaló el pelinegro ya frente al coche.

Las fuertes luces de los faroles le permitieron observar el rostro del joven que la había ayudado, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho era el ser humano que ella tenía por misión ayudar cuando aún era un ángel, era a quien le había salvado la vida en varias oportunidades y el causante de lo que ella ahora estaba sufriendo.

Claro que podía confiar en él, ella lo conocía más que nadie, cuidándolo, confortándolo, intentando entregarle paz, se sorprendió de que el muchacho no estuviera embriagado como de costumbre.

La voz de pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué dices? – Preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

Está bien… Yo, Yo confió en ti – Contestó Serenity con una débil sonrisa dirigiéndole la mirada.

Darien se sobresaltó al verla de frente con las luces alumbrando su rostro - ¡¿Serena?

No – agregó la joven algo confundida por la reacción del pelinegro – Serenity, mi nombre es Serenity.

El pelinegro la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza – _Es… Es igual a ella, pero que cosas estoy pensando si yo mismo la vi mori…_ - pensaba Darien respirando hondo, intentando no finalizar esa frase.

Disculpa, me confundí, es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco – Agregó en tono más tranquilo, depositando a la joven suavemente en el asiento del copiloto.

El camino fue silencioso para ambos, Darien se limitaba a la conducción, mientras que Serenity observaba maravillada los hermosos paisajes que le otorgaba el recorrido, las luces, árboles, el oscuro cielo, es cierto, no era la primera vez que los veía, pero jamás prestó la atención suficiente a cada cosa, ahora podía apreciarlo con ojos terrestres.

¡Llegamos! – Exclamó de golpe el pelinegro causando el sobresalto de Serenity

Upss! Lo siento no quería asustarte – Agregó al observar la cara de espanto de la peliplateada, soltó una pequeña carcajada, causando su propio asombro, hace mucho tiempo que no reía de verdad.

Ambos subieron hasta el departamento, Darien encendió las luces para no asustar aún más a su acompañante, le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él se dirigía hasta el baño.

Serenity observaba todo a su alrededor, recordando que estuvo infinidad de veces en ese departamento, claro no como mortal, sino como el ángel que era, pero hoy lucía muy diferente – ¿_Cómo_ _haría para regresar, qué es lo que debía entender de los seres humanos? ¿El dolor? Pues ya lo sentía ¿La angustia, el miedo? Los había vivido en carne propia -_ Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz del pelinegro la llamó a la realidad.

Está todo listo, ve a darte un baño, creo que lo necesitas, te dejé ropa para que puedas cambiarte y luego curaremos esa herida ¿De acuerdo? – Señaló el pelinegro guiando a la chica hasta el baño.

Que sensación más exquisita sintió Serenity al adentrarse a la tina que estaba preparada, el agua tibia le devolvió el alma al cuerpo – Ahora entiendo por qué les gusta tanto esto – se dijo a sí misma mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasados unos minutos salió del baño, aseada y con la ropa que el pelinegro preparó ya puesta; este se encontraba preparando algo de comer.

¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó el pelinegro señalándole a la chica que se sentara.

Este… En realidad no lo sé ¿Qué sienten ustedes cuando tienen hambre? – Preguntó con curiosidad, sin notar como el pelinegro arqueaba una de sus cejas por semejante pregunta.

Bueno… Como decirle, un vació en nuestro estómago, deseos de probar algo, bueno tu sabes cosas como esas - Contestó algo desinteresado.

Aaaa… Entiendo, entonces sí, tengo mucha hambre – Agregó Serenity.

Vaya que eres extraña – Señaló el pelinegro acercándose con un pequeño bolso entre sus manos – Bueno, en lo que está lista la comida ¿Qué te parece si curamos esa herida?

Darien abrió su maletín y comenzó a sacar diversos objetos causando la inmediata curiosidad de la chica.

¿Qué es eso?

Gasa Serenity

¿Y eso?

¿Acaso no conoces las tijeras?

Aaa tijeras

¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Preguntó ya algo molesto el pelinegro.

No, lo siento, es que me interesa mucho saber – Contestó Serenity sin comprender que era lo que molestaba al pelinegro.

Auch! – Exclamó la chica al sentir el líquido desinfectante en su herida.

Tranquila, no es para tanto ¿No queremos que se infecte verdad? – Le indicaba el pelinegro en tono casi infantil, como si se dirigiera a una niña pequeña.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber que preguntas tanto sobre todo? – Preguntó el pelinegro al terminar de vendar la pierna.

Pues quiero saber de todo lo que desconozco – respondió ella observando su pierna ya curada.

¿Y qué cosas desconoces? – Peguntó él con algo de incredulidad.

Todo lo relacionado con ustedes, los seres humanos – Respondió ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada - ¿Me quieres decir que eres una clase de extraterrestre o algo así? – Preguntó sin parar de reír.

La chica frunció el ceño, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso era ira? – No te burles de mí ¡Por supuesto que no soy un extraterrestre! Soy un… - No alcanzó a finalizar ya que recordó las palabras del ángel supremo, no era conveniente que nadie supiera que había sido ella.

Nada, olvida lo que dije – Agregó Serenity recuperando su melodioso tono de voz.

Se miraron por breves segundos sin emitir palabra alguna.

Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, no quiero incomodarte más, muchas gracias por todo Darien – Comentó de pronto la chica, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Este… No tienes que irte aún, además tienes que cenar antes. Mientras dame el número de tu casa para avisar que estás aquí o si quieres puedo llevarte a donde gustes – Agregó rápidamente el pelinegro.

_¿A dónde iré? – _Pensaba con preocupación Serenity, bajó tristemente la vista en un acto casi inconsciente, pero que para Darien no pasó desapercibido.

¿Tienes dónde quedarte, cierto? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Claro que sí – mintió ella.

Se supone que confiarías en mi y sin embargo me parece que me estás mintiendo – Señaló el pelinegro fingiendo enfado – Vamos dime la verdad ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

Serenity lo miró por un par de segundos, era cierto ella no sabía mentir – No – Contestó casi en un susurro.

Mmm… Ya veo – dijo algo pensativo el pelinegro, entonces recordó las palabras escuchadas sobre el puente, esa voz que lo guió hacia ella, esa voz que le pedía protegerla - Bueno yo tengo una habitación disponible y si no te escandalizas te puedes quedar aquí, te prometo que soy un caballero así que puedes confiar en mí – Señaló levantando graciosamente la barbilla.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio, Darien tenía mil preguntas rondando en su cabeza, realmente esa chica era bastante extraña, pero le inspiraba confianza y un fuerte deseo por protegerla, decidió no hacer preguntas que pudieran incomodarla, de todas formas ya había pasado bastantes malos ratos hace algunas horas así que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

La guío hasta el cuarto que ocuparía, para que pudiese descansar.

Se me olvidaba, toma – Le señaló entregándole un delicado pijama que guardaba en uno de los cajones.

Tienes ropa muy linda – Señaló la chica al observar las delicadas prendas, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba cruzando la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Gracias – contestó con algo de nostalgia.

La que debe agradecerte soy yo – agregó ella contagiándose con la nostalgia del pelinegro, se acercó a él y le regalo un sincero abrazo que lleno al joven de una calidez conocida.

De verdad siento mucho la muerte de tu esposa, nunca la conocí, pero por la forma en que la amas debe haber sido una gran mujer – Finalizó.

Gracias, si era la mejor del mundo – Finalizó mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Miró hacia el cielo _Serena… Si supieras como te echo de menos _– se dijo en un suspiro.

Momento… ¡¿Cómo diablos supo de mi esposa y que estaba muerta si yo no se lo dije? Y además ¿Cómo sabe de mi amor si ni siquiera he hablado de ella? – Se preguntó a sí mismo más que exaltado.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y por sus lindos comentarios y agregarme en sus alertas o como favorita, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado:**

**Yesqui200: Gracias amiga nuevamente por seguir mis historias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y respondiendo tu duda claro que Serenity será una gran ayuda para Darien, recuerda que a pesar de todo en su interior sigue siendo un ángel.**

**VICO: Mil sorry por casi hacerte llorar, pero te adelanto que no será la única oportunidad que sientas las ganas (lo siento ).**

**Diian Kou R: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que hayas podido sentir las emociones que intenté plasmar en estos primeros capítulos, y en cuanto a si el ángel es Serena o no te dejaré con la intriga un poco más jijiji.**

**Usagi13chiba: Como les he comentado anteriormente me gusta agregar algunas escenas trágicas en las historias, siempre he pensado que acontecimientos triste fortalecen el amor verdadero, y respecto a si es Serena… Bueno tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber si es así o no (soy muy mala).**

**Emilce: Gracias por tu comentario, tal vez me inspiré un poco en la base de la película _Un ángel enamorado_, pero la historia en sí no tiene nada que ver. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia te siga gustando.**

**Mil besos a todas y… ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Preguntas sin respuestas

_**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten…**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Capítulo 4: PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA**

Entró de golpe a la habitación para averiguar cómo era posible que esa muchacha desconocida supiera algo de su vida, o de su esposa para ser más exactos, pero la encontró profundamente dormida.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta un lado de la cama y la observó dormir unos segundos más, se veía tranquila y serena, era increíble, pero solo verla dormir inspiraba una paz avasalladora.

Realmente te pareces tanto a ella… Podría jurar que eres tú, pero eso sería imposible – se dijo a sí mismo en un suspiro mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Serenity.

Pero a la vez son tan distintas… Mi Serena poseía un carácter fuerte y alegre, no le temía a nada y era mucho más extrovertida, en cambio… Pareciera que no fueras de este lugar, te atemoriza el mundo, pero a la vez quieres descubrir todo en él, eres realmente un misterio… Pareces, pareces un hermoso ángel – susurró de pronto.

Pronto los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con su difunta esposa comenzaron a agolparse dentro de él, realmente el parecido físico de ella con Serenity le estaban afectando.

Necesito un trago – Se dijo a sí mismo y salió de la habitación en busca del preciado whisky.

Tomó el vaso del licor dispuesto a beberlo de un sorbo.

El alcohol no es la solución a tus problemas Darien – Se escuchó de pronto, la misma voz que oyó en el puente.

¿Otra vez tú? – Preguntó sumamente intrigado el pelinegro – Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Debes protegerla, como ella hizo contigo, protege a Serenity… - Se escuchó nuevamente.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo es que ella me protegió si yo ni siquiera la conozco? – Preguntó el pelinegro, pero la voz no se volvió a escuchar y sus preguntas nuevamente quedaron sin respuesta.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

La luz del sol anunciaba la llegada del nuevo día y Darien ya se encontraba en pie preparando el desayuno, pero la extraña muchacha no parecía querer despertar.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó de pronto, era Rei en su inspección matutina, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano nuevamente arreglado, preparando el desayuno y sin la característica resaca que lo acompañaba por las mañanas.

¡Darien! – Exclamó al saludarlo – Qué alegría ver que estás mejor.

Gracias hermana, pero no es para tanto, si tan mal no estaba tampoco – Contestó con algo de ironía – Pero trata de guardar más silencio que tengo visitas y no quiero despertarla aún.

¿Visitas? ¿Despertarla? – Repitió ella con tono burlón – Hermano ¿No me digas que tienes una novia o algo así?

¿Novia? ¿Rei estás demente? El que esté intentando superar la muerte de Serena no quiere decir que la olvide, jamás podría enamorarme de nadie más que no fuera de ella, la amaré hasta el día en que me muera – Contestó recuperando la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Lo siento… Es que… Yo pensé… – La pelinegra no sabía que frase articular – Entonces ¿De quién se trata?

Bueno… Ayer me encontraba paseando en las cercanías del puente, el que está cerca del parque – Señaló – Entonces escuché unos fuertes gritos provenientes en las cercanías de él – Darien prosiguió con el relato, contándole a su hermana todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, por supuesto omitiendo el hecho de que estaba en ese lugar ya que había intentado suicidarse ahí ya que Rei solo se preocuparía aún más y omitiendo también la voz que lo guió hasta Serenity, ya que su hermana lo creería loco, si es que en realidad no lo estaba ya.

¡Pobrecita! – Exclamó Rei llevándose una mano a su boca – Debe haber estado muy asustada, gracias a Dios que tu paseabas por ahí.

Si yo también me alegro, sabes por alguna razón esa chica me inspira… Mmm como decirlo, me siento tan a gusto con ella, me llena de paz, es… – Agregó en tono reflexivo – Como si debiera cuidarla. Cuando la conozcas me entenderás.

Ambos hermanos seguían charlando cuando la dulce voz de la invitada de Darien los distrajo de su conversación.

Buenos días – Dijo la chica aún somnolienta.

¡Dios mío! ¡¿Serena, realmente eres tú? – Exclamó una aterrorizada Rei.

No… - Contestó la chica, risueña por la confusión repetida de su nombre – Mi nombre es Serenity, Se-re-ni-ty, mucho gusto – Agregó con una dulce sonrisa.

Rei la observaba de pies a cabeza, en realidad el parecido era sorprendente incluso sobre natural, casi pasaría como hermana gemela de Serena.

Lo siento, es que en realidad eres idéntica a ella – Aclaró Rei mirando a su hermano con algo de asombro.

Si Rei, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi – Agregó en tono sereno.

Ya lo creo – Agregó la pelinegra, volviendo su vista nuevamente la joven.

Al ver como Serenity los miraba algo confundida y extrañada, Darien tomó una de las fotografías que descansaba junto a la mesa central, donde aparecía junto a su amada rubia el día de su boda.

Mira, por eso es tanta confusión y asombro – Agregó el pelinegro con una bella sonrisa entregándole la fotografía.

Serenity tomó el delicado retrato entre sus manos, en realidad la esposa de Darien era idéntica a ella, sus mismos ojos, sus facciones, su sonrisa, solo el color de su cabello era distinto, además de su piel que era mucho más pálida.

Vaya, si que somos parecidas – Agregó Serenity con bastante tranquilidad, en realidad era muy común que los ángeles fueran creados con apariencia humana, incluso muy parecidos a algunos de ellos así que no le causó sorpresa su semejanza a Serena - _De seguro me hicieron parecida a ella para cuidar de Darien_ – Pensó.

Ella era mi esposa, Serena, falleció hace un año – Agregó en tono melancólico – Aunque creo que tú ya sabías algo de eso ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó el pelinegro en tono de interrogatorio.

Serenity palideció a causa de la pregunta, recién entonces tomó en cuenta de que en realidad Darien no le había contado nada sobre su esposa y sobre todo de la muerte de esta y había cometido una gran indiscreción.

Yo… Bueno… Ayer pude ver esta fotografía desde lejos y noté que eras tú junto a tu esposa, claro que no noté el parecido entre nosotras pues no la observé fijamente… pero luego por tu cara de tristeza que pusiste al prestarme su ropa y como no la vi por acá, pues… solo sumé dos más dos, uní los cabos sueltos – Respondió con bastante nerviosismo luchando por sonar convincente.

Darien la miró de reojo por unos segundos, en realidad no creyó mucho en la explicación de la joven, por algún motivo esta joven tenía la virtud o la "desdicha" de no saber mentir y eso se notaba, pero no pensaba seguir interrogándola, no con Rei ahí ya que esta solo se preocuparía más, así que mejor esperaría hasta estar solo con ella nuevamente para averiguar como sabía ella algo de su vida – De acuerdo, si tu lo dices – dijo en un suspiro alzándose de hombros.

Serenity sostuvo la fotografía por unos segundos más, era extraño, pero una gran nostalgia comenzó a llenar su corazón, esa imagen, que representaba el día más feliz en la vida de dos jóvenes ya no existía, ese hermoso sueño de compartir sus vidas para siempre había sido cruelmente arrebatado, no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza embargarla poco a poco, era una gran desgracia lo que le había sucedido a este hombre.

Serenity jamás conoció a Serena, le dieron la misión de acompañarlo y cuidarlo a los pocos días de que el pelinegro enviudara, para poder ayudarle a encontrar el consuelo necesario para continuar con su vida y superar lo sucedido, sin embargo había fallado y su protegido había atentado contra su propia vida.

Y ahora ella estaba a su lado, en la Tierra, pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Su tristeza aumentó aún más.

¡Pero qué grosera he sido! – Exclamó de pronto la pelinegra, sacando a Serenity de sus pensamientos – Mi nombre es Rei, soy la hermana de Darien, mucho gusto – Agregó la chica extendiéndole una mano en señal de saludo, para romper el incómodo silencio que llenaba la habitación.

Luego de unos momentos, los tres jóvenes se sentaron a comer el delicioso desayuno, conversando sobre diferentes cosas, nada en especial, pero para Serenity todo era de lo más divertido.

Tenías razón, esa chica emana una paz única, tiene algo especial, pero aún no se que es – Comentó Rei cuando quedó a solas con su hermano – El solo hecho de estar cerca de ella me llena de tranquilidad, si no la viera como la veo, diría que es un ángel – Agregó con una risita burlona.

Lo sé – Contestó el pelinegro terminando de guardar algunas de las cosas utilizadas en el desayuno, que luego se convirtió en almuerzo y que por el correr de las horas en cualquier momento llegaría a cena. Rei jamás se había quedado tanto tiempo en el departamento de su hermano, pero las horas se habían pasado demasiado rápido según ella en la animada conversación con la extraña visita de Darien.

Hermano ¿Y por cuantos tiempo se quedará aquí? – Preguntó repentinamente la pelinegra.

No lo sé, en realidad no le he pensado y no me incomoda tenerla aquí, además creo que no tiene a nadie, ayer no tenía donde quedarse siquiera, así que creo que la ayudaré hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar definitivo al cual llegar – Agregó el pelinegro.

Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, se nota que es una buena persona – contestó la pelinegra – Bueno hermanito, ya debo marcharme, le prometí a Mina que la acompañaría a hacer algunas compras y voy demasiado atrasada, nos vemos mañana - finalizó saliendo rápidamente – Por favor despídeme de Serenity.

Pasaron varios minutos y Serenity no aparecía en la sala ni en la cocina, así que Darien, preocupado fue a su habitación para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, la encontró absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando a través de la ventana los hermosos colores que les otorgaba el atardecer.

Es una hermosa vista ¿No crees? – Señaló repentinamente el pelinegro, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Si, es realmente bello – Suspiró - no puedo creer que ustedes jamás le presten la suficiente atención a algo tan bello como esto, pensar en todas las cosas que fueron creadas especialmente para ustedes y nunca se detienen a admirarlas – Contestó Serenity sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

¿Ustedes? Sabes, desde ayer que estás hablando cosas muy raras, ¿Por qué siempre dices "ustedes" o los "seres humanos"? ¿Acaso no te consideras humana? – Preguntó con tono algo sarcástico.

Jamás lo entenderías Darien – Contestó la chica volteándose para quedar frente a Darien, otorgándole esa sonrisa angelical que la caracterizaba – Digamos que no soy de este lugar.

¿Te refieres a este país? ¿Eres extranjera? – Agregó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

Algo así, es difícil de explicar – Contestó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, causando una grata calidez en el interior de Darien.

El pelinegro comprendió que la chica ocultaba un secreto, tenía muchas dudas y preguntas que hacerle, pero pensó que lo mejor era no insistir en el tema y dejar que ella se lo confiara cuando lo creyera necesario.

De acuerdo, no tienes que contarme todo si no lo deseas, solo te pido que no me mientas ¿Ok? – Agregó el pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza, quedaron unos segundos más observándose fijamente, hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

Ya que te gustó tanto el atardecer ¿Te parece si salimos a dar un paseo antes de que termine? – Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para guiar a su invitada hacia la salida.

Me encantaría, pero me parece que ya te he robado mucho tiempo ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo así? – Preguntó aún sabiendo que el pelinegro había perdido su trabajo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No… Bueno en este momento no tengo trabajo, es una larga historia – Agregó luego de un largo suspiro.

Entiendo, no tienes que contármela si no lo deseas – Agregó la joven tomando el brazo del pelinegro para salir de la habitación.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño parque en las cercanías del apartamento, ambos tomados del brazo comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, conversando de distintas cosas, Darien contestaba todas las preguntas de Serenity respecto a cada cosa que llamaba su atención, los arboles, las flores, los pájaros, los niños riendo, todo, su curiosidad no conocía límites. Así fueron pasando las horas.

Darien, no te he agradecido aún por haberme salvado ayer – Indicó la joven mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque.

Y no tienes por qué hacerlo - Respondió sentándose a su lado – Es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

Pero no lo hizo cualquiera, lo hiciste tú, además me dejaste quedar en tu casa, aún siendo una desconocida y "extraña" como tú me llamas – agregó entre risas.

El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

Y cómo eres alguien sumamente extraña te confesaré algo muy raro que me sucedió, ya que sé que tu no me creerás un loco – Agregó poniéndose algo más serio.

Serenity lo miró con curiosidad.

Sabes, yo no estaba ni cerca de donde te encontré, la verdad es que escuché una voz bastante extraña que me indicó que fuera hacia allá y me dijo que te protegiera, y no es la primera vez que me pasa algo como eso – Agregó con cierto tono de preocupación, como si dudara de su propia salud mental.

La chica suspiró aliviada mientras una gran y hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Genial, yo también tengo mi propio ángel guardián, ¡Gracias excelencia! – Exclamó llena de jubiló dirigiéndose al cielo, dejando a Darien boquiabierto y sumamente confundido.

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, por sus alertas y por sus comentarios, especialmente:**

**VICO – starvenus – yesqui2000 – Usagi13chiba**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y les adelantando que en el próximo se descubrirá quien es el nuevo ángel.**

**Besos y… ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Reconociendo a mi angel

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Capítulo 5: RECONOCIENDO A MI ANGEL**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

Genial, yo también tengo mi propio ángel guardián, ¡Gracias excelencia! – Exclamó llena de jubiló dirigiéndose al cielo, dejando a Darien boquiabierto y sumamente confundido…

Ahora entiendo, esa es la presencia que he sentido durante todo el día… - Dijo en un suspiro de alegría.

Pensé que te burlarías de mi o algo, pero no que te alegraras y menos que dijeras un disparate como ese, creo que estás más loca de lo que yo pensaba – Agregó Darien mirándola con incredulidad.

¿Es qué acaso tu no crees en los ángeles Darien? – Preguntó Serenity mirándolo con algo de seriedad.

Serenity – dio un largo suspiro- los ángeles no existen – Respondió el joven en tono calmado.

¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó ella con algo de enfado.

¡Por supuesto que no! – Replicó el cruzándose de brazos.

Te sorprenderías si conocieras todas las cosas que existen en este planeta y mucho más allá de él y que tu ni siquiera logras apreciar – Agregó ella sin bajar el tono de su voz poniéndose de pie y poniendo ambos brazos en su cintura.

Si no lo puede ver, oír o sentir, entonces no existe – Volvió a replicar poniéndose igualmente de pie imitando la pose de la joven.

Darien… No todo lo que existe en el universo puede ser percibido con los sentidos, a veces debes ocupar tu corazón – Agregó casi en un susurro llevándose una mano al pecho.

Darien no emitió palabra, solo la miró con cierta incredulidad ¿De verdad ella podía estar hablando en serio?

Además, tú mismo me has dicho que lo oíste ¿O me lo negarás ahora? – Preguntó con tono desafiante, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la actitud tomada y por lar miles de sensaciones que le despertaba esa pequeña discusión.

Bueno… No es lo mismo ¿Acaso quieres decir que fue un ángel el que me envió a salvarte? ¿Qué fue "ángel" quien me habló? – Preguntó con tono sarcástico enmarcando las comillas con sus dedos, pero bajando levemente el tono de su voz.

¿Y qué más podría ser Darien? A ver dime ¿Tienes alguna explicación razonable? Tu como médico… ¿Tienes alguna explicación científica respecto eso? - Volvió a interrogar desafiante.

Darien no sabía que responder, en realidad no podría explicar que era esa voz que había escuchado, se limitó a pensar que estaba loco, pero ¡Un ángel! ¡Por favor! El jamás creería en semejante estupidez.

Bueno, dejemos esto hasta acá de lo contrario vamos a terminar a golpes – Agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado – Pero esto no quiere decir que hayas ganado esta discusión – Agregó sorprendiéndose de pronto, eran las mismas palabras que le decía a su amada esposa cuando ella ganaba una discusión, o lograba lo que quería, pero él siempre orgulloso se negaba a admitirlo.

Si tu lo dices… - Agregó brindándole la sonrisa más hermosa que existe – Creo que el marcador quedó Serenity 1 – Darien 0 – Señaló haciendo los números con sus manos y sacándole la lengua en señal de triunfo.

Darien palideció, abriendo sus ojos como platos - ¿Qué… Qué dijiste? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa, cerrando sus ojos repetidas veces.

No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió - Serenity lo miró confundida, no sabía que había hecho para causar semejante semblante en el pelinegro.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la joven con preocupación.

Si, si, no pasa nada, solo viejos recuerdos – Agregó el pelinegro sacudiendo su cabeza.

_Solo ha sido una coincidencia, solo eso – _Pensó el pelinegro mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa.

Llegaron al apartamento en completo silencio, Darien se encontraba pensativo mientras que Serenity lo observaba en una mezcla de preocupada y confusa. Esta vez ella rompió el silencio.

Ya es muy tarde para cenar, pero puedo prepararte un café o un sándwich – Consultó de pronto atrayendo la atención del pelinegro.

Está bien te tomo la palabra, gracias – Contestó él con una sonrisa, dejando atrás los pensamientos que lo rondaban – Es más yo te ayudo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Serenity se encargaba del café y Darien de los sándwich.

Cuando todo estaba listo se sentaron a comer. El pelinegro todo un caballero comenzó a servir el café a su invitada, mientas le indicaba si deseaba leche, azúcar o algo más junto a su café.

Un poco de leche y dos de azúcar por favor – Respondió la chica casi sin pensarlo.

Nuevamente el pelinegro puso cara de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada; lo distrajo la joven, quien jugaba con su sándwich sin siquiera probarlo.

¿Todo bien? ¿No te gusta o se te quitó el hambre? - Preguntó indicándole el pan.

Mmm, es que… Creo que no me agrada mucho el sabor del jamón – Agregó con cara de desagrado al observarlo y lo retiró del pan.

¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡¿Acaso no te basta con parecerte físicamente a ella? – Exclamó con furia, dando un fuerte golpe con los puños en la mesa y levantándose inmediatamente de la silla.

Lo siento – Susurró al ver la cara de pánico de Serenity - Necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco para tranquilizarme, por favor siéntete como en casa mientras no esté – Diciendo esto salió presuroso del departamento con rumbo desconocido.

Serenity quedó sola y desconcertada, nuevamente no entendía que había hecho para enfurecer a su salvador, lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa. No entendía bien por qué, pero se sentía triste y vacía, sola en esa casa, además sabía que el que Darien saliera así en ese estado no significaba nada bueno, se sentía sumamente preocupada por él.

Pronto comenzó a sentir una grata calidez llenarla poco a poco, ella conocía muy bien esa sensación, ella misma podía emanarla aún, además podía sentir esa presencia muy cerca, cerró los ojos concentrando todos sus sentidos para identificar de quien se trataba la presencia que la acompañaba.

Seiya… - Susurró – Se que estás aquí ¿Así que tú serás mi ángel guardián? – Preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

¡¿Acaso su excelencia no pensó en alguien mejor? – Agregó en tono burlón.

El ángel se hizo aparecer enseguida cruzándose de brazos.

¡Ey! Alguien mejor que yo no existe en todo el paraíso – Agregó otorgándole su sonrisa angelical.

¡Seiya, no sabes la felicidad que me da saberte mi guardián! Gracias por estar aquí – Agregó Serenity sonriente.

No tienes por qué agradecer, sabes que este es nuestro trabajo, además ahora que eres humana era obvio que te asignaran un ángel para que pudiera protegerte en caso de cualquier cosa – Contestó el ángel.

¿Y cómo te ha ido en este mundo Serenity? – Preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Pues ya lo has de saber, esto es un completo desastre, no logro comprender en su totalidad los sentimientos de los seres humanos, solo he sentido tristeza, temor y nostalgia desde que llegué aquí, he aprendido que los humanos no saben valorar lo que tienen y… Realmente no sé qué hacer para poder volver a estar junto a ustedes – Agregó cabizbaja.

Lo sé, pero ya has escuchado a su excelencia y no podrás regresar hasta que aprendas esa lección, tal vez solo te tengan aquí por un tiempo Serenity como un simple castigo, tu solo debes resistir y aprovechar de experimentar y disfrutar de los hermoso que tiene este planeta, que ya sabes, yo te estaré cuidando siempre.

Lo que me recuerda que debo desaparecer o también yo tendré problemas – Agregó dedicándole una nueva sonrisa que llenó a Serenity de una increíble paz.

¡Ah! Antes de partir te adelantaré que Darien va a llegar algo tarde hoy, pero necesitará mucho de ti cuando aparezca, debes apoyarlo Serenity, recuerda siempre… Con alas o sin ellas, siempre seguirás siempre siendo un ángel – Finalizó desapareciendo por completo del lugar.

Gracias Seiya, me ha servido mucho verte, espero poder volver con ustedes muy pronto – Susurró Serenity mientras su ángel desaparecía.

Varias horas pasaron antes de que Darien llegara al departamento, Serenity se encontraba recostada en el sillón sin poder dormir, esperándolo pacientemente hasta que el pelinegro por fin cruzó la puerta, tambaleante, estaba completamente ebrio.

Ya me había extrañado no haberte visto así en estos días Darien – Agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado yendo inmediatamente al encuentro del pelinegro.

¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate de mi vista! ¡No quiero verte, me hace daño! – Gritó fuertemente el pelinegro.

Pues lo lamento mucho, pero tendrás que verme aunque no quieras, no puedo dejarte solo en esas condiciones, si te molesta mirarme pues ¡Cierra los ojos y ya está!

¿Qué tomaste esta vez? A ver déjame adivinar… ¿Whisky de nuevo, o acaso cambiaste tus gustos? – Preguntó con tono juguetón mientras se acercaba.

Lo que pasa es que tú no puedes entenderme ¡Nadie lo entiende! – Gritaba con furia el pelinegro mientras su tambaleo iba en aumento.

¿No entiendo? – Preguntó con su dulce voz - ¿Crees que no puedo entender tu dolor, tu soledad, tu pérdida? Tienes razón, tal vez yo jamás haya vivido… ¡Algo así! – Agregó rápidamente ya que no podía revelar que había sido un ángel

Pero créeme que puedo entender plenamente todo lo que estas sintiendo, porque puedo sentir tu dolor como si fuera mío – Le otorgó nuevamente una cálida sonrisa.

Darien la observó un par de segundos con los ojos cristalinos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar amargamente como si fuera un niño aferrado a su pecho, dejó escapar su llanto como la primera vez, cuando Serena yacía muerta entre sus brazos, lloró como había querido desahogarse hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se había permitido hacerlo delante de nadie, lloró y lloró mientras Serenity le devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba suavemente su cabello azabache, sin interrumpir su desahogo, solo brindándole su compañía e inmensa calidez.

¿Por qué intentas ayudarme? Yo ya no tengo remedio – Comentó el pelinegro de pronto con tono mortificado aún sin dejar de llorar erguiéndose para mirarla de frente.

Está en mi naturaleza y aunque quiera no puedo evitarlo – Agregó con total tranquilidad – Es más, si quieres, puedes pensar en mí como tu ángel guardián – Susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo recordándole su discusión anterior, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, sin dejar de lado su hermosa sonrisa.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente, directo a sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a Serena, aún negaba con la cabeza ante el tormento de pensamientos que en ella habitan y que el alcohol no había logrado mitigar, la observó nuevamente unos segundos y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, hasta que sus labios se encontraron unidos en un cálido beso.

No era un beso pasional, cargado de erotismo ni exigente, era una dulce caricia cargado de miles de sentimientos y lleno de paz.

Serenity ante la sorpresa no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta invasión, pero le gustó sentir la calidez proveniente de la boca de Darien, el suave roce de sus labios despertaba en ella sensaciones que hasta entonces eran completamente desconocidas para ella.

Se separaron levemente por la falta de aire. Serenity aún mantenía los ojos cerrados en un fallido intento por ordenar el mar de emociones que la recorrían.

Darien los abrió con lentitud, entonces la vio, era su Serena la que estaba frente a él.

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Buenos chicas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Y como ya saben, Seiya es el ángel que cuida de Serenity.**

**Como adelanto les puedo comentar que este angelito tiene y tendrá mucho que ver con la vida de la joven y además que aunque Darien no cree en los ángeles descubrirá que Serenity no es de este mundo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**yesqui2000: Gracias como siempre por tus lindos comentarios y si aunque Darien sabe que ella le miente (porque ella no sabe mentir) de todas maneras confiará ella.**

**VICO: Muchas gracias, y recuerda buscar esos pañuelos, te harán falta.**

**Usagi13chiba: Aún no estoy segura si será un ángel nuevamente, lo que si te puedo contar es que el deseo de Serenity por regresar al paraíso podría cambiar por influencias de cierto pelinegro.**

**ediebella: Que bueno tenerte de vuelta, espero que te haya gustado lo que llevo de esta historia, estaré esperando ansiosa tus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Sentimiento Desconocido

**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero les guste…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

.

**Capítulo 6: SENTIMIENTO DESCONOCIDO**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Se separaron levemente por la falta de aire. Serenity aún mantenía los ojos cerrados en un fallido intento por ordenar el mar de emociones que la recorrían.

Darien los abrió con lentitud, entonces la vio, era su Serena la que estaba frente a él.

* * *

><p>La imagen que tenía frente a él era irreal, sabía que no podía ser su amada, claro que lo sabía, era totalmente imposible, pero su razón se nubló por completo y se dejó llevar por el momento que la vida le estaba regalando.<p>

No supo en qué momento sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia y con una suavidad increíble comenzaron a recorrer el contorno de Serenity, partiendo por sus hombros, sus delicados brazos, el contorno de sus senos, su estrecha cintura, finalizando en su espalda para atraerla más hacia él, apretarla contra su ser y comenzar un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Serenity permanecía con los ojos cerrados entregándose a cada dulce y nueva sensación que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, como una potente corriente eléctrica recorriendo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta partes que jamás pensó que existían en ella.

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba, pero sentía la necesidad de entregar todo de ella en aquel beso, quería saber qué otras cosas y sensaciones podía proporcionarle aquel hermoso joven y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación en los fuertes brazos del pelinegro.

Cayeron lentamente sobre la cama, en una mezcla de besos y caricias alocadas, Serenity comenzaba a aventurarse a recorrer el marcado torso de Darien, sintiendo por primera vez un fuerte calor nacer dentro de ella, algo totalmente nuevo y atormentador, pero a la vez exquisito, quería más, no sabía qué era lo que necesitaba, pero sin duda necesitaba más de él.

Serena… - Susurró el pelinegro en un pequeño gemido, aún en los labios de la joven causando que esta cayera pronto en la dura realidad.

Serenity abrió los ojos lentamente mostrando la desilusión en ellos, esos besos, esas increíbles caricias y sensaciones ¿Fueron solo por confundirla con su difunta esposa? ¿Acaso nada fue real? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en estos momentos? ¿Tristeza, acaso… Celos?

De ninguna manera, no podía permitirse sentir algo más que no fuera sentido de protección por ese hombre que en estos momentos la miraba en una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

Yo… - Serenity comenzó a separarse aún algo agitada de los brazos de Darien – Yo… No soy tu esposa Darien, no soy Serena – Intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero un dejo de tristeza se arrastró con esas palabras.

Darien la observó unos segundos, aún sin separase completamente, tenía razón, la mujer que tenía frente a él, no podía ser su esposa, pero… Aún con todo el alcohol consumido horas antes, sabría identificar perfectamente el dulce sabor de los labios de su esposa y ese sabor aún descansaba en su boca después de esos besos proporcionados.

Lo siento… No debí… Yo sé muy bien que tu no eres… - Susurró el pelinegro intentando disculparse, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se sentaba a su lado.

No te preocupes, el alcohol nunca ha sido tu mejor amigo – Señaló con una dulce sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza en señal de despreocupación – Vamos, será mejor que te recuestes – Le indicó mientras se levantaba de su lugar dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

No te vayas, por favor, quédate un momento más – Susurró el pelinegro en tono de suplica, mientras le extendía su brazo para que se acercara.

Serenity lo miró dudosa unos segundos, no era conveniente confundirlo aún más y mucho menos confundirse aún más ella misma, pero se veía tan solo, desvalido, tan reducido que dando un largo suspiro se acercó nuevamente hasta el.

De acuerdo, pero solo será un momento – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. El pelinegro solo asintió levemente esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta cuando ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El nuevo día llegó sumamente rápido, dejando entrar todo su esplendor a través de las delgadas cortinas de la habitación y Serenity despertó algo incómoda, sentía una fuerte opresión alrededor de su cintura, abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando que estos se acostumbraran a la luz y levantó levemente su rostro, entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura y ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se incorporó por completo ágilmente para no despertar a quien había compartido su sueño, algo avergonzada por la situación y sobre todo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero más que todo sentía una extraña sensación al despertar en los brazos de ese apuesto hombre, muy diferente a las sentidas hace pocas horas, era una sensación cálida dentro de su pecho, como si se encontrara en su hogar, como si esos fuertes brazos fueran su hogar, no sabía bien como definirlos, sin duda un sentimiento desconocido.

Esto no puede seguir así – Se dijo de pronto a sí misma y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Se encontraba de pie junto a los amplios ventanales de la sala, observando la como la vida comenzaba en la ciudad, gente iba y venía presurosa, al igual que su mente, iba y venían rápidos pensamientos.

Darien… No, no y no – Se volvía a repetir mientas alejaba la mano de su boca mientras recordaba la exquisita sensación de sentirlos junto a los del pelinegro.

Pronto la voz de su querido tormento se hizo escuchar.

Sere… Debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche – Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro en tono serio.

Sere… ¿Así también le decía a ella? – Preguntó la joven de pronto mientras tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía de Serena, Darien solo bajó la cabeza sin saber que responder.

Disculpa, no lo dije bien, no te lo estoy reprochando ni nada de eso, solo no quiero que te sigas engañando, yo no soy, no fui ni seré nunca Serena ¿Lo entiendes verdad? – Preguntó nuevamente la joven.

Si lo sé, bueno en realidad… - Darien sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta su alborotado cabello, despeinándolo un poco más – No sé cómo explicarte lo que me pasa contigo, sé que es imposible que tú seas ella, pero…

Nada de peros Darien, te estás confundiendo y me estás arrastrando en esa confusión, no puedo permitir algo así, creo… Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya lo antes posible, no quiero ocasionarte más daño del que has sufrido hasta el momento, y yo… Yo debo regresar a como de lugar. Debemos ser sinceros con nosotros mismos – Agregó Serenity en tono serio, pero sin dejar la dulzura de su voz que siempre la caracterizaba.

Espera un momento, no puedes irte aún, dijiste que no tenías un lugar a donde ir ¿Y ahora me hablas de regresar? ¿Regresar a donde? Y ahora que el tema salió a la luz ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mí, mi esposa o incluso si sufro o no?

Es algo… Complicado Darien – Contestó la joven, mientras se dirigía con bastante rapidez hasta la puerta.

No, no, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me aclares algunas cosas – Agregó el pelinegro mientras se interponía entre la puerta y ella, impidiéndole el paso.

Tú me pides sinceridad, pero no estás siéndolo conmigo, sé que hay cosas que no calzan en tu historia y me niego a pensar que eres una psicópata que me seguía por toda la información que tienes sobre mí, así que por favor, te lo suplico ¿Quién eres? - Arremetió el pelinegro.

Serenity lo miró directamente a esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que al parecer la habían hechizado, supo que no podía mentirle, además de que no era buena en eso, su corazón le exigía sinceridad ¿Debía decirle quien era ella?

No me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera – Contestó entonces ella, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

Ponme a prueba – Agregó Darien en tono desafiante.

Serenity dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar – Está bien, pero debes mantener tu mente abierta, si quieres que sea sincera contigo debes confiar en mí.

Lo intentaré – Respondió él mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala y le indicaba a la joven que se sentara junto a él.

Serenity sin embargo prefirió sentarse un pequeño sofá que daba de frente, su cercanía ciertamente la confundía.

De acuerdo ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos ayer? – Preguntó la joven.

¿Sobre los ángeles y esas cosas? – Preguntó el pelinegro en tono incrédulo.

Así es – Respondió ella, pero antes de seguir con su relato fue interrumpida por Darien.

¿Me vas a decir que eres una especie de ángel? – Exclamó mientas involuntariamente comenzaba a soltar un par de carcajadas que enfurecieron a Serenity.

¿Me vas a dejar continuar o no? – Preguntó molesta.

Lo siento es solo que… - Darien continuaba riendo.

Serenity se levantó furiosa del sofá, la cara le ardía fuertemente producto del escozor escarlata que cubría sus mejillas y se dirigió hasta la cocina - ¡Humanos! – Exclamó con furia desconocida en su tono de voz.

Espera, por favor no te enojes – Agregó el pelinegro mientras dejaba de reír - ¿Y a dónde vas? – Señaló mientras observaba caminar a la joven.

Veo que no me puedes entender con simples palabras, ustedes son tan bestias que solo pueden creer las cosas cuando las ven – Gritaba la chica desde la cocina.

¿Ustedes? ¿Te refieres a los hombres? – Preguntó el pelinegro divertido por la situación.

¡Ustedes, hombres, mujeres, solo los niños se salvan de semejante ceguera que poseen! No logran ver las maravillas que los rodean a menos que estas hagan malabares para ser notados – Exclamó nuevamente aún furiosa mientras regresaba de la cocina con un filoso cuchillo entre sus manos.

Sere… ¿Qué tienes en las manos? ¡¿Para qué quieres un cuchillo? – Exclamó al ver el arma en la joven, su tono divertido desapareció en un segundo dando paso a la preocupación.

Tu mismo lo dijiste, si no lo puedes ver, oír o sentir entonces no existe ¿Lo recuerdas? – Preguntó la joven.

Darien solo asintió sin quitar sus ojos del filoso cuchillo.

Pues bien, tendré que hacer que lo veas para que puedas creerme – Agregó - ¡Vamos córtame!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? – Exclamó mientras rechazaba el cuchillo que la joven le entregaba – _Definitivamente es psicópata – _pensó.

No seas gallina, vamos córtame, no te estoy pidiendo que me mates, solo que me hagas un pequeño corte – Agregó como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

El pelinegro la miró sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que Serenity le solicitaba.

De acuerdo, entonces lo haré yo – Señaló mientras dirigía el cuchillo hasta ella dispuesta a darse un buen corte.

¡Detente! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarte? - Exclamó el pelinegro mientas se inclinaba a quitarle la filosa arma, pero en el intento pasó a llevarlo con un brazo causándose una contundente herida.

¡Demonios, estás completamente loca! – Exclamó mientras con una mano intentaba cubrir la herida que comenzaba sangrar, tiñendo de rojo por completo el antebrazo del pelinegro.

¡Mejor aún, ahora podrás ver y sentir! – Agrego ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Darien.

Deja de hablar tonterías y tráeme el botiquín que está en mi habitación, antes de que ensucie todo aquí – Agregó el pelinegro con tono ligeramente molesto.

Eso no es necesario, te lo dije tienes que verlo para que puedas creer en lo que te digo – Contestó ella mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a Darien.

¿Verlo, que cosa? ¿Ver cómo me desangro? – Preguntó en tono burlón.

Confía Darien ¿Tanto te cuesta hacerlo? – Preguntó con dulzura, mientras colocaba ambas manos en el brazo del pelinegro, cubriendo con ellas la herida.

¿Qué se supone que estas hacien..? – Intentó preguntar el pelinegro, pero Serenity lo interrumpió.

Shhh, ver para creer ¿No? Entonces observa con cuidado – Señaló con una dulce sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Darien observó fijamente como la joven cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en su herida, entonces pudo sentir y ver una extraña energía brotar de las manos de Serenity, sentía algo sumamente cálido recorriendo su brazo, mientras el dolor producido por el corte desaparecía poco a poco.

Una vez disuelta por completo la energía, Serenity abrió suavemente los ojos y quitó sus manos del brazo de Darien, con expresión sonriente.

¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¡¿Y de qué planeta vienes? – Exclamó el pelinegro completamente pálido, con cara de pánico al ver que la herida de su brazo había desaparecido por completo.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno… Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo ¿Cómo tomará lo que acaba de ver nuestro amado Darien? Jajaja, las dejaré con la intriga.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, alertas y por seguir junto a mí esta historia, espero sus nuevos comentarios.**

**yesqui2000: Bueno Seiya es un ángel bastante especial y tiene mucho que ver en la historia de Serenity (solo eso puede adelantar). Gracias por seguir mis historias.**

**VICO: Claro que la relación se pondrá más interesante ¡Uf si supieras lo que pasa por mi cabecita para estos dos! Jajaja. Gracias por tus rw.**

**ediebella: Gracias por leerme y bueno aún las mantendré intrigadas con la relación entre Serena y Serenity, pero no te preocupes, mi magia aún funciona así que haré lo mejor para que Darien pueda ser feliz con la mujer que ama. Aprovecho agradecer por el comentario que hiciste sobre mi historia Adiós mi amada princesa, espero que la situación por la que estás pasando (que me mencionaste en el rw) haya tenido también su final feliz.**

**analag: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, espero no decepcionarte en el transcurso de esta.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. No se si es amor

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo 7: NO SE SI ES AMOR**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien observó fijamente como la joven cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en su herida, entonces pudo sentir y ver una extraña energía brotar de las manos de Serenity, sentía algo sumamente cálido recorriendo su brazo, mientras el dolor producido por el corte desaparecía poco a poco.

Una es disuelta por completo la energía Serenity abrió suavemente los ojos y quitó sus manos del brazo de Darien, con expresión sonriente.

¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¡¿Y de qué planeta vienes? – Exclamó el pelinegro completamente blanco, con cara de pánico al ver que la herida de su brazo había desaparecido por completo.

Esto es lo que soy en realidad Darien y nadie puede cambiarlo – Señaló Serenity con voz serena y algo entristecida.

Esto… Esto… No puede ser posible – Repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro mientras alternaba su mirada entre su brazo y la joven.

Sé que te resulta casi imposible de creer, de hecho algo como esto jamás debió ocurrir, pero yo cometí un error y este es mi castigo – Agregó la chica.

¿Castigo? No entiendo a que te refieres. Mira, si la idea es aterrarme o confundirme, déjame decirte que lo estás logrando – Comentó Darien sin quitar su expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Yo cometí un error, hice algo que no debía y bueno… Ahora estoy acá, en realidad te he dicho más de lo necesario, por favor perdóname, pero no puedo decirte nada más – Agregó Serenity mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta.

Gracias por todo y por hacer de mi castigo algo tan hermoso – Señaló con ojos vidriosos mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Darien no le dirigía la mirada, por lo que no se percató que Serenity se había marchado, en su mente recorría una y otra vez la imagen de su herida desaparecer como por arte de magia, algo que iba contra toda lógica y la sola idea lo mantenía paralizado.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Serenity se encontraba en medio del parque, bajo el amparo de un frondoso árbol, la tarde comenzaba a expeler sus últimos rayos y ella no tenía donde ir, se sentía totalmente desamparada y más sola que nunca.

Serenity, lo hiciste de nuevo – Se oyó de pronto una voz que a pesar de la dulzura en su tono, llevaba el reproche marcado en cada palabra.

Excelencia… Yo… - Solo pudo balbucear la joven.

Serenity… Se te dijo que no podías revelar tu identidad a nadie, a ningún ser humano y una vez más desobedeciste y con el mismo hombre, dime la razón ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Luna.

¡No le sé, no lo sé! – Exclamó Serenity dejando escapar el llanto.

Serenity, creo que deberías acostumbrarte a tu actual condición… Es posible que jamás puedas volver… - Susurró el ángel supremo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

No… ¡Excelencia por favor! – Exclamó la joven mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas, las cuales solo eran opacadas por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad, como si el cielo solidarizara con su llanto.

Así, sin ninguna esperanza se abrazó a sus rodillas apoyando la espalda al tronco del árbol.

Vamos Serenity… No te dejes abatir… - Se escuchó de pronto.

¡Seiya! ¿Qué voy a ser ahora? ¿Acaso no podré regresar nunca? – Preguntó la joven sin quitar la cara de entre sus piernas.

Eso no lo sé con seguridad… Pero yo te diría que aproveches esta nueva oportunidad que la vida te está regalando – Susurró en respuesta el ángel, tapándose la boca ante su pequeña indiscreción.

¿Nueva oportunidad? No te entiendo – Señaló la joven levantando la vista.

Este… Claro, estoy seguro de que el ángel supremo te está probando, a eso me refiero por supuesto – dijo esto bastante rápido, intentando sonar creíble.

No estoy tan segura de eso – Agregó Serenity, sin prestar atención al nerviosismo de su ángel – Ya he metido la pata muchas veces y creo que esta no me la perdonan – Agregó cabizbaja.

Serenity, dime algo, pero contéstame con la verdad – Señaló Seiya.

La chica solo asintió.

¿De verdad es tanta tu necesidad de regresar? Es decir… ¿De verdad quieres volver a ser un ángel completo? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

No… No entiendo por qué me preguntas algo así, sabes que desde el principio a sido así – Contestó algo insegura.

Pues te he observado Serenity, sabes que lo hago todo el tiempo – sonrió – y creo que la convivencia con cierto caballero a afectado un poco ese deseo de regresar ¿O me equivoco?

Seiya… Yo… - La chica no sabía que contestar.

Entiendo que no puedas sincerarte completamente con Luna, pero yo soy tu ángel y sabes que puedes confiar ciegamente en mi, además que yo también puedo percibir tus sentimientos aunque como sabes no se interpretarlos con claridad, pero sé cómo se te acelera el corazón solo ante su contacto, y como se te ilumina el rostro y el corazón con solo verlo – Agregó con sonrisa sincera.

El amor es algo que yo jamás comprenderé Serenity, pero dime algo, ahora que puedes entender los sentimientos de los humanos… ¿Crees que es amor lo que sientes por Darien? – Preguntó de pronto.

Yo… No lo sé, es un sentimiento que desconozco por completo, al igual que tu – Mintió la chica.

Vamos, sabes que las mentiras no se dan en nosotros, es imposible, aún siendo humana no se te han pegado las costumbres de ellos, así que aún no puedes mentir – Sonrió algo burlón.

En parte es cierto lo que te digo Seiya, porque jamás he sentido amor por lo que no sabría decirte con exactitud si lo amo o no, lo que si se es que todo eso que me dijiste hace un momento es verdad, no se como lo logra, pero hace que mi corazón lata rápido y lento al mismo tiempo con esa miradas que me da, interrumpe mi respiración con un solo roce, ver que me otorga esa hermosa sonrisa que posee hace que me alegre tanto que me duele el pecho, no sabría explicarlo de otra manera – Agregó con ojos brillantes, pero esta vez no era un brillo de tristeza – Y luego anoche… - Bajó el rostro apenada y algo sonrojada.

Lo de anoche… No tienes para que decírmelo, sabes que yo también lo sé – Comenzó a sacudir las manos haciéndose el desentendido ante la mirada asombrada que le otorgaba la joven.

No, no, no pienses mal, de voyerista no tengo un pelo y lo sabes, además de que tenemos prohibido estar presentes en una situación así – Agregó rápidamente – Pero sabes que al sentir tu dolor ahora, puedo percibir y saber con exactitud lo que lo causó.

Si lo sé… No puedo evitar que duela ¿Sabes? No sé como explicártelo para que me entiendas, pero hubiera entregado mis alas para siempre si tan solo uno de esos besos y esas caricias hubieran sido realmente para mi – Agregó en tono melancólico observando el oscurecido cielo.

Yo creo que exageras, además – dio un hondo suspiro, estaba a punto de cometer una nueva indiscreción, pero no le importaba – Yo puedo percibir que el siente también algo por ti, por Serenity, se que no debería decírtelo, pero… Bueno ya me conoces, las reglas no se me dan del todo, tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien tu y yo – Agregó con esa sonrisa encantadora que lo diferenciaba del resto de los ángeles.

Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero créeme, tu sola presencia ya me ayuda mucho – Dio un largo suspiro conteniendo nuevamente las lágrimas – Además ahora él me tiene miedo – una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar la cara de pánico del pelinegro.

Sabes que nosotros no mentimos así que no me ofendas con falta de confianza – Agregó en tono ofendido – Además ¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que los humanos son bastante impresionables con esas cosas, ellos no ven el mundo como nosotros lo vemos Serenity.

La joven se encogió de hombros, en realidad Seiya tenía razón, era normal que Darien se asustara ante su revelación – _Debe pensar que soy una clase de fenómeno o algo así – _pensó.

Vamos, no piensa que eres un fenómeno – Señaló rápidamente el ángel, adivinando los pensamientos de la joven.

¡Seiya, me prometiste que nunca ibas a leer mis pensamientos! – Exclamó Serenity en tono de reproche.

Lo siento, es la costumbre… - dijo bajito – Pero es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo, si no el no estaría… - Comenzó a desaparecer.

¿No estaría…? – Preguntó intrigada – Seiya no te vayas… ¿No estaría qué?

Tres… Dos… Uno… - Susurró el ángel antes de desaparecer por completo, en ese preciso momento Darien apareció frente a Serenity – _Tramposo – _Pensó ella, mientras observaba algo confundida al pelinegro.

Este venía agitado y completamente empapado, se notaba que había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia que caía cada vez con mayor intensidad, y apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sere… Yo… - Aún se notaba algo agitado - ¡Demonios te he buscado por todas partes! – Exclamó de pronto.

Serenity bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada – Lo siento… Yo pensé… Bueno en realidad creí que querías que me fuera, tus ojos me observaban como si yo fuera un monstruo o algo así –Agregó apenada.

¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Querías que te dijera ¡Hey yo hago lo mismo, pero con los pies! – Agregó con una sonrisa, aunque aún demostraba algo de enfado.

Serenity dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante la respuesta de Darien.

Lo siento, se que soy un tarado, pero es que en realidad me sorprendiste, es decir, aún no puedo creerlo, es… es… irreal, imposible, no lo sé –continúo mientras recorría su cabellera mojada con las manos.

Lo sé, de hecho no debería habértelo dicho, pero tu me lo pediste, no se como lo hiciste, pero por primera vez lograste sacarme de quicio y hacerme enojar, cosa que jamás había experimentado – Agregó con algo de chispa en su mirada.

Siento causarte tantas molestias – Agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La joven sonrió – Creo que molestia es mi segundo nombre desde que me recibiste en tu casa, pero no debes preocuparte por mi, yo me las arreglaré, es mejor dejar las cosas así – Agregó con tristeza.

Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – Replicó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

Pero es necesario – Respondió Serenity.

Si lo dices por lo de anoche… Bueno… Yo… - Quiso disculparse.

No simplemente es por lo de anoche Darien… Yo… Yo creo que me… - Fue interrumpida por los dedos del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

No digas nada más… Por favor quédate conmigo….

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

_**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les aviso que faltan poquitos para el final.**_

_**Gracias a todas por leerme, agregarme en sus alertas y por sus comentarios, especialmente:**_

_**VICO: Para que veas que a veces me baja lo buena persona en este capítulo tampoco hice sufrir en exceso a Darien, pero no puedo asegurártelo en los que se vienen (jeje).Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios.**_

_**yesqui2000: Más y más confusión para Darien ahora que sabe que es un ángel, tanto que nadie le sacará una idea de la cabeza, pero a la larga esto les servirá a ambos. Gracias por seguir mis historias. Besos.**_

_**ediebella: Espero que ya hayas decidido dar ese paso tan importante, tarde o temprano tus padres comprenderán, todos debemos dejar el nido algún día y no atarnos a las personas que nos dieron la vida (no es ingratitud, es la vida) tal como ellos lo hicieron en su momento. Te deseo lo mejor en cualquier decisión que tomes y ¡Ánimo y muchas felicidades por tu embarazo!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	8. Ángel de mi guarda ¿Mi dulce compañía?

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nueva actualización, espero que les guste y como saben, espero también sus comentarios…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo 8: ÁNGEL DE MI GUARDA ¿DULCE COMPAÑÍA?**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – Replicó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

Pero es necesario – Respondió Serenity.

Si lo dices por lo de anoche… Bueno… Yo… - Quiso disculparse.

No simplemente es por lo de anoche Darien… Yo… Yo creo que me… - Fue interrumpida por los dedos del pelinegro sobre sus labios.

No digas nada más… Por favor quédate conmigo….

* * *

><p>Serenity lo observó unos segundos y se perdió en esos hermosos zafiros que Dios le había regalado por ojos, esos bellos ojos que parecían haberla hechizado completamente.<p>

¿Te quedas conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, en una mezcla de ruego y esperanza.

La joven asintió levemente saliendo de su trance, algo sonrojada aceptó volver, si como le había indicado el ángel Supremo debía acostumbrarse a vivir como una humana, donde mejor que con su recién reconocido, amado Darien.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos rápido al departamento si no nos queremos enfermar – Señaló mientras tomaba una de las manos de Serenity y pasada el brazo libre por sus hombros en un fallido intento por protegerla de la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza.

La joven se dejó guiar hasta el departamento, sin emitir sonido alguno, se sentía como en un sueño del que tenía miedo de despertar al sentir esos cálidos brazos intentando protegerla, como ella ya tantas veces siendo ángel lo había hecho con él.

Pero esta nueva sensación era muy distinta, protegerlo siempre fue su trabajo, no una obligación porque los ángeles lo hacían con gusto, pero aún así un mero deber, era en definitiva para lo que había sido creada, pero hoy, en ese instante, sentía la verdadera necesidad de protegerlo, de estar a su lado para siempre.

Una vez ambos adentro y protegidos de la lluvia, Darien le indicó a la joven que se diera un baño caliente, para que no tomara un resfrió mientras él se cambiaría la ropa húmeda en su habitación, ambos se separaron para realizar la labor.

**POV Darien**

Ángel o no yo sé que tu eres Serena, _Mi Serena, _ no importa que no lo digas o incluso que no me recuerdes, yo… Simplemente lo sé, mi corazón siempre me lo dijo y el sabor de tus besos anoche solo lo comprobó, resístete tanto como puedas, pero yo sé que eres mi amada Serena y no descansaré hasta que vuelvas a ser tú… Hasta que estemos juntos nuevamente…

**POV Serenity**

Darien… Si tan solo pudiera lograr que me amaras, aunque sea solo una pequeña parte de lo que amas a Serena, créeme que sería la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra y jamás volvería a ser un ángel, solo sería tuya, siempre tuya. No quiero que la olvides, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría que me quisieras como la quisiste a ella y descubrir la vida, contigo a mi lado…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Ambos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala, luego de estar completamente secos.

Mira yo… Pasaré por alto tus "poderes mágicos" – Indicó el pelinegro macando las comillas con sus dedos – Por decirlo de algún modo, con tal de que no saquemos de nuevo el tema de los ángeles y todas esas cosas.

¿Es qué acaso aún lo crees? – Preguntó Serenity en tono de protesta.

No se trata de creer o no creer, es… Demasiado complicado, por ahora mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Ok? – Contestó el pelinegro.

La joven solo asintió, sabía que para los humanos ere casi imposible creer en su existencia, de hecho ellos eran solo una especie de mito para los humanos, así que decidió darle tiempo.

Lo único que sé con certeza, es que no quiero que te vayas – se acercó hasta ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla – No me preguntes por qué, pero te necesito a mi lado.

No preguntaré lo que no quieras contestar, pero… Si realmente quieres que me quede, algunas cosas deberán cambiar – Agregó la joven en tono firme.

¿Por ejemplo? – Preguntó el pelinegro en tono divertido.

Por ejemplo… - Serenity se alejó de Darien y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la esquina de la habitación, donde el pelinegro tenía un "pequeño" bar – Esto se va, y esto también y esto – Comenzó a vaciar el contenido de cada botella al regadero.

Eso no es justo, no soy un alcohólico – Repuso inmediatamente el pelinegro en tono ofendido.

Comprende esto solo te dañará más y todo el dolor que llevas dentro no lograrás apaciguarlo con alcohol – Agregó al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Darien.

Luego de terminado el vaciado de cada botella dirigió nuevamente su vista al pelinegro y en segundo lugar… Esas ideas y cercanías que pretendes tener conmigo, créeme que aunque en mi condición actual no puedo leer tus pensamientos puedo percibir tus intenciones y entiéndelo bien… ¡No soy Serena! – Exclamó tomando el retrato entre sus manos.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – Preguntó Darien.

Porque lo sé, yo soy Serenity, soy un ángel, o lo era al menos – Señaló con voz melancólica - nunca, entiéndelo bien, nunca he sido un ser humano, es imposible que algo como eso suceda – Contestó rápidamente recobrando la firmeza en sus palabras.

Y antes de ser un ángel… ¿Qué o quién eras? ¿Acaso lo recuerdas? – Arremetió nuevamente el pelinegro.

Serenity bajó levemente la cabeza, en realidad sus recuerdos no llegaban a más allá de un año atrás, solo sabía de su existencia cuidando de Darien, el pasado era una completa incertidumbre para ella.

Eso… Eso no quiere decir que yo sea… Es imposible… Los ángeles no son seres humanos… - Dijo casi para ella misma.

Pues di lo que quieras, pero a mí la idea nadie me la saca de mi cabeza, lo sé, lo siento hasta el fondo de mi corazón ¿Acaso tu no sientes nada? – Agregó el pelinegro.

¿Lo que yo siento? Lo que yo siento… - Volvió a repetirse a sí misma llevándose ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el – Yo no lo sé – Agregó conteniendo las lágrimas y corriendo hasta la habitación que ocupaba.

Darien la siguió presuroso, pero no pudo darle alcance a tiempo y la joven se encerró. Por supuesto luchó para que esta le abriera la puerta, pero nada serviría, solo escuchaba sollozos desde el interior de la habitación, así que después de insistir largo tiempo se retiró derrotado y triste hasta su habitación, odiaba ser el causante de aquellas lágrimas.

Serenity desahogó todo su llanto, no sabía ya que pensar, solo de algo estaba completamente segura, estaba enamorada, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que vivía en un recuerdo, que solo le daba su atención por su increíble parecido a su difunta esposa.

¡Jamás me amará a mí, jamás, solo represento un recuerdo, siempre seré la sombra de alguien más! – Se repetía en medio de sollozos abrazándose a la almohada.

Dirigió su hacia la ventana, aún llovía, se acercó hasta ella y observó la ciudad iluminada unos momentos.

No tiene caso que siga aquí, jamás debí haber aceptado venir hasta acá – Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez entre suspiros.

Y si no puedo volver a ser un ángel entonces… Tampoco viviré como un ser humano, pero antes… Antes quiero sentirme amada por él, quiero sentir en cuerpo y alma lo que es el amor – Se dijo a si misma mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y salía de la habitación.

Darien se encontraba recostado en su cama aún despierto, en realidad le resultaba casi imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche, todo lo visto, todo lo vivido, todos sus sentimientos agitando su corazón… La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar.

En esos momentos sintió como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y se irguió para observar con claridad, distinguió inmediatamente la silueta de Serenity en el umbral de la puerta.

Sere, pensé que estarías… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pelinegro casi en un susurro.

La joven avanzó lentamente hasta los pies de la cama, sin decir palabra alguna, observándolo atentamente, como si intentara tomar una decisión.

Poco a poco comenzó a subir a la cama y se sitúo sobre un sorprendido pelinegro, apoyando las manos en ambos costados de él.

¿Qué estás hacie…? – Fue interrumpido rápidamente por los delicados dedos de la joven, silenciándolo.

Shhh… No digas nada por favor… Esta noche seré Serena… - Agregó en un susurro y unió sus labios a los de Darien.

El pelinegro la observó con los ojos muy abiertos causados por la impresión, pensó en detener el beso, no era justo que ella hiciera algo así, pero pronto su cuerpo se separó de su mente y se dejó envolver por aquel dulce beso, ese beso que él sabía, venía de los labios de su amada.

Pronto el beso comenzó a hacerse más exigente y apasionado, la tomó por la cintura y la giró rápidamente quedando ahora sobre ella, comenzando a recorrer con necesidad el delicado cuerpo de la joven.

Al parecer Darien conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, porque con cada caricia que le entregaba la hacía estremecer y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y desear mucho más. Este era lo más cercano a un sueño y por Dios, no quería despertar.

Entre interminables caricias y gemidos ambos se encontraron completamente desnudos y deseosos de probar el cuerpo del otro.

Darien la observaba con absoluta pasión y profundo amor, recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo con ambas manos y con su mirada, hace más de un año que soñaba con volver a tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos a sentir su piel contra la suya y por fin el sueño se hacía realidad.

Sin esperar mucho más entró en ella con la mayor delicadeza que sus ansias le permitieron. Ella solo gimió aún más ante su invasión, mientras lo apretaba contra si para sentirlo aún más.

Envueltos en miles de corrientes eléctricas y al ritmo de sus cuerpos poco a poco Serenity comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante tal placer y se dejó llevar por esa deliciosa y nueva sensación que recorría su cuerpo completamente y Darien la siguió segundos después.

Agitado y exhausto Darien se giró quedando a un lado de ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos y sus labios nuevamente.

Te amo – Le susurró aún en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a ceder al sueño y al cansancio.

Ella solo le sonrió, su corazón se sentía acongojado, sabía que el pelinegro le decía esas palabras de corazón, pero también sabía muy bien que esas palabras y ese sentimiento no eran realmente para ella.

Momentos después y aún en sus brazos Serenity no podía dormir, aunque esos brazos y los momentos recién vividos le entregaban una calidez única y una grata sensación de bienestar no podía permanecer a su lado. Se incorporó suavemente, intentando no despertarlo, se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir se volvió hacia él.

Estoy segura que Serena debe haber sido muy feliz a tu lado – Susurró a su lado otorgándole un suave caricia, mientras de sus ojos se desprendía una pequeña lágrima – Fue muy afortunada al igual que yo de haberte conocido – Finalizó mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios, Darien sonrió sin despertar.

Espero que logres encontrar la felicidad algún día y que tu dolor desaparezca por completo, pero yo no puedo vivir una mentira… - Dijo casi para sí misma mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, para desaparecer de la vida de Darien para siempre.

El sueño para ambos, llegaba a su fin…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno aquí está el capi, como les comenté en el anterior mi historia está llegando al final (dos capítulos más, creo) Y como adelanto y algo dramática les diré que en el próximo "La verdad será revelada" jajaja y por fin saldrán de sus dudas sobre la identidad de Serenity.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, especialmente:**

**Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja: Bien que aprovechó la confusión Serenity en esta oportunidad ¿No? Y respecto a tu duda… Bueno en el próximo capi será contestada. Gracias por comentar.**

**VICO: Sorry, quise hacer sufrir menos a Darien para que ahorraras en pañuelos y parece que lo hice peor! Jajaja. Gracias como siempre por el rw.**

**ediebella: Gracias por el comentario (hago lo que puedo jijiji) en realidad Sere no sabe nada de nada, pero en el próximo tendrá las cosas más claras. Besos y suerte con lo tuyo!**


	9. Descubriendo la verdad

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y como saben, espero también sus comentarios…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Descubriendo la verdad**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Estoy segura que Serena debe haber sido muy feliz a tu lado – Susurró a su lado otorgándole un suave caricia, mientras de sus ojos se desprendía una pequeña lágrima – Fue muy afortunada al igual que yo de haberte conocido – Finalizó mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios, Darien sonrió sin despertar.

Espero que logres encontrar la felicidad algún día y que tu dolor desaparezca por completo, pero yo no puedo vivir una mentira… - Dijo casi para sí misma mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, para desaparecer de la vida de Darien para siempre.

El sueño llegaba a su fin…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

¡Excelencia, se lo pido por favor… Ya ha sido suficiente castigo! Por favor permítame regresar junto a ustedes… - Exclamaba Serenity al aire, rogando con todas sus fuerzas ser escuchada, y lo más importante ser aceptada de regreso, sin obtener ninguna clase de respuesta.

Se encontraba en las cercanías del puente, donde había comenzado su calvario como humana, sin duda ese lugar debía tener alguna clave, alguna pista o alguna conexión que le permitiera volver.

Quería regresar a su hogar e intentar olvidar todo lo vivido en la Tierra, no podía continuar viviendo como humana, sintiendo como ellos, amando como ellos y por sobre todo sufriendo como ellos muchas veces lo hacían.

Había descubierto el dulce sentimiento del amor en su corazón acompañado de los besos y las caricias de ese hombre por el que ya no sentía solo deseos de proteger, pero a la vez había conocido la desilusión y el dolor de saber que solo su parecido con Serena, su difunta esposa era lo que hacía que este se sintiera atraído hacia ella, no podía seguir resistiéndolo más.

Por favor… Se lo suplico… - Susurró la joven cayendo al suelo de rodillas en señal de derrota.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien comenzaba a despertar poco a poco del mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, ya no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan tranquilo y tan feliz, pero pronto le molestó no sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de la persona con la que compartió todo su amor la noche anterior al lado de la cama, se giró rápidamente comprobando que esta no se encontraba a su lado.

Serenity… Anoche… - Comenzó a revivir poco a poco todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y salía en busca de la joven, debía hablar las cosas claramente, no quería más malos entendidos ni mucho menos que Serenity se sintiera utilizada por él.

Buscó por todo el departamento, pero no la encontró, extrañamente la angustia comenzó a apoderarse él, como si estuviera a punto de perder una parte importante de su vida.

Serenity… ¿Dónde te metiste? – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras recorría el departamento de punta a punta.

¿Ayuda? ¿Alguien? Debo estar volviéndome loco – Se decía mientras hablaba al aire, con la esperanza de que la voz escuchada en otras ocasiones le dijera dónde podía comenzar a buscar.

Ve a donde todo comenzó – Escuchó entonces de pronto.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

A pesar de todos sus ruegos, la respuesta nunca llegaba a sus oídos, ya harta del dolor y la espera, Serenity llegó a su propia solución, aquella que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

De acuerdo, si no puedo regresar entonces, no quiero vivir en este mundo tampoco – Susurró Serenity mientras caminaba en dirección a la concurrida calle que daba bajo el puente.

Llevaba su mirada fija en los vehículos que pasaban a toda velocidad por la calle, uno de ellos sería el elegido para poner fin a su existencia en aquel lugar.

Sin meditarlo dos veces comenzó a correr con todas su fuerzas contra un coche, esperando que el golpe acabara con su vida, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la alejaron del fuerte impacto.

Seiya… - Dijo en un susurro de alivio, pero al voltear se encontró con la horrible imagen de su amado Darien cubierto en sangre, tirado en el piso, mientras el auto que lo acababa de envestir huía lejos del lugar.

¡Darien! No… No puede ser… ¿Por qué? – Comenzó a gritar la joven mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo acomodaba en su regazo.

Porque… No soportaría ver como la persona que amo muere nuevamente… - Contestó débilmente el pelinegro.

En ese momento una hermosa luz comenzó a aparecer en el lugar, permitiendo ver por completo la imagen de Seiya.

No… No te lo lleves por favor, el no debe morir por mi culpa – Exclamó Serenity entre lagrimas a su ángel.

No he venido por él, Serenity – Contestó el ángel con su melodiosa voz.

Darien por primera vez podía ver al dueño de esa voz que tantas veces había escuchado y que lo había llevado hasta la joven, pero observaba confundido la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

No… No entiendo… Entonces… ¿Para qué estás aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó Serenity, aún consternada con todo lo que sucedía.

Serenity… Todo lo que has visto y sentido hasta este momento no son ilusiones, son recuerdos – Contestó Seiya con su habitual tranquilidad.

¡¿Recuerdos? Yo… No lo entiendo ¿Cómo que recuerdos? – Volvió a preguntar Serenity aún con el pelinegro entre sus brazos.

¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? El parecido, el mismo amor por este hombre, tu deseo por protegerlo, la similitud de la situación que ahora mismo estás viviendo ¿Aún no logras unir cabos? – Preguntó nuevamente el ángel.

Serenity abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, esa duda que la atormentaba cada día por fin era aclarada, aunque de la peor manera - ¿Quieres decir que yo soy…? ¿Qué yo era…? – La joven no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Debo explicarte muchas cosas… SERENA – Fue la categórica respuesta de Seiya.

¡¿Serena? – Exclamó la joven, mientras un sinfín de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, recuerdos de su vida en la Tierra, cuando era una humana completamente y una mujer enamorada, cuando tenía una vida feliz junto al hombre que amaba, amigas, una profesión, un prometedor futuro, todo llegó de golpe y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos al llegar las imágenes de su muerte en brazos de su amado esposo.

En ese momento apareció en el lugar Luna, el ángel supremo.

Serena, por fin te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? – Dijo Luna en un susurro.

¿Serena? ¿Acaso usted también lo sabía? – Preguntó la chica con asombro - ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso este es mi castigo?

Mi querida Serena, esto jamás fue un castigo, en realidad… podría decirse que fue una prueba – Respondió su excelencia con total tranquilidad.

¿Una prueba? Yo… Sigo sin entender nada – Agregó la joven.

Luna miró fijamente a Seiya, indicándole que él debía comenzar a narrar lo sucedido, este haciendo una leve reverencia se acercó un poco más a la joven.

Serena… – Comenzó a relatar el ángel, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven, intentando mitigar un poco el dolor que sabía muy bien, comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón – La verdad es que… Yo siempre fui tu ángel guardián.

Serenity lo observaba fijamente sin entender a que se refería exactamente.

Yo era quien cuidaba de ti, cuando tú eras simplemente Serena Tsukino, estuve a tu lado desde que naciste, hasta el día en que… Bueno tú ya sabes – Dio un hondo suspiro – El amor de ustedes era tan grande que prácticamente se volvieron un solo ser por lo que cuando te casaste yo pasé a cuidar de ambos, pero… Te fallé, cometí un terrible error, y por ese error tu vida acabó tan abruptamente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó la joven.

Ese día en el que perdiste la vida, pensé tener todo bajo control, en realidad era Darien quien debía recibir el impacto de la bala, estaba todo dispuesto para que la bala solo lo lastimara, y no amenazara su vida, pero… No conté con tu intervención, jamás imaginé que tú misma estarías dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por el hombre que amabas y te interpusiste entre ellos, recibiendo el mortal disparo – El ángel bajó la cabeza como muestra de tristeza.

Luna decidió continuar con el relato.

Serena, como tú sabes los ángeles son seres celestiales especialmente creados por el Todo Poderoso para realizar nuestra misión, pero hay veces que existen seres humanos con un corazón realmente puro que pueden convertirse en ángeles, por supuesto como decisión propia y eso fue lo que sucedió contigo.

Cuando falleciste, Seiya se presentó ante ti, para llevarte al paraíso como siempre hacemos, pero tú te negaste a abandonar a Darien, estabas dispuesta a cuidarlo aún sabiendo que él jamás podría verte ni sentirte, por lo que yo misma te ofrecí convertirte en su ángel guardián, pues nos suplicaste ser el ángel de Darien.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**- Flash Back -**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Los paramédicos intentaban reanimar por todos los medios a la joven que se encontraba agonizante, con una profunda herida de bala en el pecho a un lado de esta se encontraba un hombre totalmente desfigurado del dolor, los rastros de sangre en él daban cuenta de todo lo que luchó por mantener a la joven con vida, y su expresión mostraba que aún esperaba el milagro de verla despertar.

A un lado de ellos se encontraba el espíritu de Serena, observando asombrada y confundida la escena, alternando su vista entre su amado esposo y su cuerpo inerte, intentando convencerse de que estaba muerta.

De pronto una potente luz apareció en el lugar, luego de unos segundos un hermoso hombre alado apareció frente a ella, era Seiya.

Serena… Este ya no es tu lugar, ven conmigo – Señaló el ángel tranquilizadoramente mientras extendía su brazo y tomaba una de las manos de la joven.

¡Por Dios! Eso significa… ¿Significa que estoy muerta? – Preguntó la rubia asombrada, pero sin rastros de temor, ahora podía entender mejor que nadie la paz que irradiaba un ángel cuando venían por ellos cuando morían, el temor de saberse muerta jamás lo sintió.

¡Serena no me dejes solo! ¡Por favor regresa! – Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro aferrándose a su inerte cuerpo al momento en que los paramédicos dejaron de intentar de reanimarla y la declaraban oficialmente muerta.

Serena se detuvo inmediatamente y observó a su esposo con una infinita tristeza.

Yo… No puedo dejarlo, el me necesita – Señaló la joven soltándose del agarre de su ángel.

Serena, no puedes ayudarle ahora, el jamás sabrá que estás aquí – Agregó el ángel intentando tomar su mano nuevamente.

Eso no me importa, con tal de verlo y cuidarlo no me importa que no pueda verme ni sentirme, solo necesito estar a su lado – Respondió la rubia.

Serena… Existe otra opción si quieres cuidarlo para siempre, pero para eso necesito que me sigas – Agregó Seiya.

La rubia tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Llegaron al paraíso, era un lugar hermoso y sobre todo inundado de paz y tranquilidad, el corazón de Serena se encontraba totalmente tranquilo.

Llegaron frente a Luna en cuestión de segundos.

Serena… Te esperábamos – Sonrió Luna, al parecer otro ángel, aunque de mayor rango.

¿Esperando? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó la rubia totalmente sorprendida.

Claro que lo ideal hubiese sido que no fuera tan pronto – miró en forma reprobatoria a Seiya quien inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y luego devolvió su mirada hacia Serena – Pero ya que se ha adelantado tu llegada debo hacerte una pregunta.

La joven solo asintió a la espera de la pregunta.

¿Estás dispuesta a pasar la eternidad velando por la vida de otros? ¿A ayudarlos a superar sus dificultades? ¿A otorgarles paz y bienestar? – Preguntó al ángel supremo.

¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? – Preguntó la rubia aún algo dudosa.

Verás Serena, nosotros somos seres celestiales, ángeles guardianes como te habrás dado cuenta, no somos humanos y nunca lo fuimos ya que hemos sido creados especialmente para cuidar de ellos, pero hay algunas veces… En que un ser humano nace con un corazón realmente puro, tan lleno de bondad que al morir puede convertirse en uno de nosotros, claro si es que él lo desea, y por eso es que Seiya, quien es mi mano derecha ha tomado tu cuidado personalmente, porque tú eres una de esas persona.

Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Quieres ser un ángel guardián, Serena?

¿Un ángel? – Serena hizo una larga pausa – Y yo… ¿Yo podría de esa forma, cuidar de Darien para siempre?

Debes entender que al convertirte en ángel, dejarás tu vida como humana atrás, no puedes relacionarte con tu pasado en la Tierra y, tampoco tendrás un futuro ahí.

Todos tus recuerdos serán borrados y no recordarás tus días como humana, nacerás como un nuevo ángel en este lugar – Agregó en tono cálido.

Pero debido a tu petición, podemos asignarte a ese muchacho a tu cuidado, ya que él necesitará mucha ayuda para seguir adelante, claro que tú no sabrás nada de la vida que compartiste junto a él. – Agregó.

Acepto – Respondió segura de si la rubia inmediatamente.

Seiya, por favor – Señaló Luna indicando a Serena para que comenzara su tarea.

De acuerdo excelencia – Respondió el ángel acercándose a Serena, la miró directamente a los ojos – Perdóname, por no haberte protegido lo suficiente, por permitir que te mataran – Agregó el joven con expresión melancólica.

Serena solo le otorgó una cálida sonrisa, mostrando en ella que no tenía nada que perdonar.

Ahora por favor cierra tus ojos – indicó Seiya, mientras comenzaba a emanar una cálida energía desde su pecho y comenzó a manejarla entre sus manos.

De pronto la luz tomó vida propia y comenzó a envolver por completo el cuerpo de Serena, hasta entrar completamente en ella.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil mientras las prendas que vestía comenzaba a desaparecer, cambiando por un traslucido vestido de seda blanco, su cabello comenzó poco a poco a cambiar de color, desde la raíz comenzó a tomar un hermoso color plata hasta terminar en sus puntas, el color que todos los ángeles del lugar tenían, y desde el nacimiento de su espalda comenzaba a brotar unas hermosas alas.

Pasaron unos segundo más y la luz desapareció por completo, Seiya se apartó de la joven situándose a un lado de su excelencia.

La joven abrió sus ojos con lentitud e hizo inmediatamente una reverencia al ángel supremo.

Excelencia ¿Quería verme? – Preguntó el nuevo ángel mientras se incorporaba.

Así es Serenity – Respondió Luna – Hemos encontrado a tu nuevo protegido, es un joven de 26 años, perdió a su esposa recientemente y necesitará de toda tu ayuda para poder superarlo.

Su nombre es Darien Chiba – Finalizó observándola fijamente para descifrar su reacción, más Serenity no mostró ningún tipo de expresión.

Por supuesto, haré lo necesario para ayudar al humano – Hizo una nueva reverencia y desapareció del lugar en rumbo a su nueva misión.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**- Fin Flash Back -**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Mil, mil, mil disculpas por la tremenda demora, pero tuve algunos problemillas que me mantuvieron lejos del PC (nada grave para que no se preocupen) pero ya estoy de vuelta y actualizaré todas mis historias, gracias por la paciencia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, como les mencioné el próximo es el final, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Y como siempre agradecer sus rw, especialmente:**

**yesqui2000: Ahora sabes que tenías la razón. Si… Serena y Serenity resultaron ser la misma. Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios.**

**VICO: Pobre Sere nada de aprovechada, solo está confundida (pero bien que aprovechó la confusión jajaja) Gracias por decir que vale la pena el gasto de pañuelos, supongo que hoy ocupaste arios. Besos y gracias por tur rw.**

**Pilar: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me allegro que te haya gustado la historia, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Criztal: Muchas gracias por tu rw, espero leer algo tuyo pronto también.**

**Walkmoon: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, y ate agarré cariño jijiji. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos**

**Andrelao: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta el momento, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y pronto nos leemos en el capítulo final.**

**sailor eternal universo: Sorry por no haber subido antes la actualización y muchas gracias por el mensaje, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y gracias por lo de autora favorita y por tus felicitaciones.**

**Besos y ¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Capítulo Final  Despertar

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia (mil disculpas por la demora),**

**espero que les guste y como saben, espero también sus comentarios…**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo 10: DESPERTAR**

**Capítulo Final**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Pasaron unos segundo más y la luz desapareció por completo, Seiya se apartó de la joven situándose a un lado de su excelencia.

La joven abrió sus ojos con lentitud e hizo inmediatamente una reverencia al ángel supremo.

Excelencia ¿Quería verme? – Preguntó el nuevo ángel mientras se incorporaba.

Así es Serenity – Respondió Luna – Hemos encontrado a tu nuevo protegido, es un joven de 26 años, perdió a su esposa recientemente y necesitará de toda tu ayuda para poder superarlo, su nombre es Darien Chiba – Finalizó observándola fijamente para descifrar su reacción, más Serenity no mostró ningún tipo de expresión.

Por supuesto, haré lo necesario para ayudar al humano – Hizo una nueva reverencia y desapareció del lugar en rumbo a su nueva misión.

.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

**.**

Luego de tan increíble revelación, la joven se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, aún algo incrédula y con la vista perdida hacia el infinito, parecía haber quedado completamente en shock luego de todo lo descubierto, solo sus brazos parecían reaccionar, los cuales mantenía fuertemente aprisionados en el herido pelinegro que aún mantenía en su regazo.

Intentaba acomodar cada recuerdo, cada hecho vivido y cada palabra escuchada que se agolpaban velozmente en su cabeza.

Ahora puedes recordar todo ¿Verdad Serena? – Preguntó de pronto el ángel supremo una vez la imágenes desaparecieran y luego de darle un par de segundos más para que asimilara todo lo recientemente visto, atrayéndola así, nuevamente a la realidad.

Yo… Si, ahora puedo recordar todo perfectamente – Contestó la joven, casi en un susurro, sin lograr salir completamente de su asombro.

Creo que… Debemos disculparnos contigo Serena – Agregó nuevamente el ángel supremo.

La verdad es que las cosas no debían llegar hasta este punto, no era nuestra intención que pasaras por más dolor aún del que ya has pasado, pero debíamos hacernos a un lado e intervenir los menos posible en tu nueva vida aquí en la Tierra. Nuestra obligación era dejar que las cosas y situaciones sucedieran libremente, sin interferencias de nuestra parte, para poder así, comprender esta situación en su totalidad.

Darien dirigía rápidas miradas entre la joven, que a pesar de que siempre lo supo dentro de su corazón, ahora podía estar completamente seguro siempre había sido SU SERENA y ambos ángeles que por primera vez podía ver, aquellos que en esos momentos le entregaban una increíble calidez, pero al mismo tiempo una gran confusión. Luego de unos momentos más de intriga, perdió el conocimiento.

¿Comprender? ¿Comprender… qué? Yo no lo entiendo ¿Qué cosa querían entender ustedes sobre nosotros dos? – Preguntó por fin Serena, una vez de vuelta completamente a la realidad.

La verdad, aún no logro comprender con exactitud nada de lo que está pasando, debo entender entonces que mi muerte aquel día, el castigo que usted me dio y el hecho de que Darien fuera precisamente quien me encontrara al llegar nuevamente a la Tierra, todo eso… ¿Todo fue planeado por ustedes para alguna clase de experimento? – Agregó la joven con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

No es así Serena, no es nada de eso. Tu mejor que nadie debes saber que los ángeles jamás actuamos con crueldad y que nunca haríamos algo que pudiera dañar a los seres humanos – Contestó rápidamente el ángel supremo con su habitual calma.

Como bien pudiste recordar hace unos instantes, lamentablemente tu muerte fue algo totalmente accidental causado por un pequeño descuido de Seiya. – Agregó.

El aludido solo bajó levemente el rostro, algo avergonzado por el error cometido.

Pero en el momento en que nos presentamos ante ti ese día, para que cumplieras con tu destino y te convirtieras en uno más de nosotros, al ver que preferías vivir como un fantasma por toda la eternidad con tal de estar al lado del hombre que amabas y que incluso, elegiste cuidarlo aún sabiendo que él jamás sabría de tu existencia como su ángel protector, nació dentro de nosotros una gran interrogante.

Ninguno de nosotros ha vivido como un ser humano anteriormente y a pesar de que los acompañamos y cuidamos a lo largo de toda su vida, jamás hemos sido capaces de entender completamente la complejidad de sus emociones y mucho menos, la intensidad y la fuerza de sus sentimientos. – El ángel supremo detuvo por unos segundos su relato..

¿Interrogante? ¿Qué interrogante? – Preguntó inmediatamente Serena, intentando que ángel continuara pronto con el resto del relato.

_¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor? ¿Se puede olvidar el verdadero amor?_

_Aún después de la muerte ¿Se puede dejar atrás el amor y olvidarlo por completo?_

A causa tuya, esas interrogantes comenzaron a invadirnos a cada momento y gracias a ti, hemos podido también obtener las respuestas.

En realidad, gracias a ustedes dos, hemos podido aprender que el milagro del verdadero amor es para siempre, que no existe distancia ni tiempo suficiente que logre alguna vez separarlo.

Nos hemos dado cuenta de que el amor puede incluso saltar las barreras de la muerte y seguir latente en sus corazones y que además, aquellos que aman de verdad, son capaces de sacrificar todo por la persona que aman, incluso, algo tan preciado como la propia vida.

Nuevamente te pido me disculpes Serena, por todo el sufrimiento que has debido pasa este tiempo, y también volver a agradecerles el habernos permitido saber algo más de ustedes, los seres humanos y sobre todo de ese hermoso sentimiento que ustedes llaman amor, ahora hemos podido entender que es precisamente "amor" lo que nosotros sentimos por ustedes, las personas y que eso lo que nos motiva a dedicar nuestra existencia a su cuidado y protección. De verdad se los agradezco mucho.

Ahora es momento de que ambos tengan la oportunidad que merecen, y puedan comenzar a vivir ese gran amor que comparten el uno con el otro.

Aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad que les estamos otorgando y vivan felices amándose como lo han hecho hasta ahora. – Agregó Seiya, mientras ambos comenzaban a despedirse y desaparecer poco a poco del lugar.

¡Esperen! – Exclamo velozmente Serena, antes de que ambos ángeles se marcharan del lugar - ¿Volveré a verlos algún día? – Preguntó algo dudosa.

Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos, eso es seguro, pero será en muchos años más, cuando sea verdaderamente tu tiempo de dejar este mundo y debas convertirte en un ángel guardián, cuando por fin te unas a nosotros, pero hasta ese entonces no sabrás de nuestra existencia, no recordarás habernos conocido ni todo lo que has vivido este último tiempo.

Así es como deben ser las cosas entre nosotros – Finalizó el ángel supremo.

Gracias, muchísimas gracias excelencia – Agregó la joven, con algunas pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus ojos – Y gracias también mi querido Seiya, me alegra mucho el haberte conocido y saber que alguien como tú me estará cuidando.

Gracias a ti Serena, por haberme enseñarme lo hermoso que es el amor que comparten los seres humanos, y no te preocupes por nada de ahora en adelante. Seguiré cuidándote día a día con todo mi esfuerzo y te aseguro que esta vez no cometeré ningún error – Finalizó el ángel guiñándole un ojo a su protegida.

Adiós, a ambos, vivan una vida feliz – Agregó el ángel supremo desapareciendo del lugar junto a Seiya.

¡Esperen un momento! - Exclamó rápidamente Serena.

¿Qué… Qué pasará con Darien? – Logró articular la joven, señalando al pelinegro que aún permanecía inconsciente, temiendo la peor de las respuestas.

No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, todo estará solucionado cuando despiertes – Respondió Seiya.

¿Cuándo despierte? ¿A qué te refieres con, cuando despierte? – Preguntó la joven mientras los observaba desaparecer, sin obtener la respuesta que solicitaba.

¡Seiya espera! ¿Qué pasará con Darien? ¿De qué se supone que despertaré? ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Las fuertes y enceguecedoras luces de la habitación impedían que pudiese abrir completamente sus ojos, le parecía haber dormido siglos y aún así se sentía sumamente cansada, además extrañamente sentía se cuerpo bastante debilitado y adolorido, sobre todo en el sector de su pecho.

¿Serena? ¿Sere te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? - - Escuchó poco a poco como alguien le hablaba casi a la distancia, y aunque lo escuchaba con dificultad, aún así podía distinguir esa voz que tanto amaba escuchar, era su Darien quien le hablaba.

¡Por fin despertaste amor! ¡Dios, estaba tan preocupado! – Exclamó éste de pronto, mientras la tomaba de ambas manos y las besaba frenéticamente.

¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – Logró preguntar la rubia, mientras observaba en todas direcciones tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaban.

¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? Serena, has estado inconsciente casi dos días. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – Preguntó dulcemente el pelinegro, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el malogrado rostro de su amada.

Creo que… Si… Había unos hombres que querían… Y tú estabas forcejeando con ellos y luego…. ¡Un disparo! – La joven llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos hasta su pecho al recordar lo sucedido, comprobando que había sido herida en ese sector.

Pero… Tú… ¿Tú estás bien? – Peguntó inmediatamente al recordar por completo la escena.

Si amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, gracias a ti estoy bien, pero…. Por favor, te lo suplico, jamás, júrame que jamás volverás a hacer algo como eso – Suplicó el pelinegro, mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de la rubia.

No sabes lo que pasé estos dos días, no sé que hubiera hecho si tu… si tu – El joven no pudo terminar la frase, la sola idea de perderla lo aterrorizaba.

No pienses en eso amor, ahora estoy bien y tu también lo estás – Señaló la joven mientras se incorporaba con dificultad para ahora acariciar ella el rostro de su amado.

Pero no puedo asegurarte que no vuelva a hacer algo como eso, claro que esta vez cierta persona debe estar más atenta – Agregó riendo con algo de dificultad, ya que aún se encontraba adolorida por la herida que mantenía en su pecho – Además no debes agradecerme solo a mí, creo que el crédito de que ambos estemos bien no es solo mío – Continúo mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

¿A qué te refieres con eso de que el crédito no es solo tuyo? ¿Te refieres a la ayuda de los médicos? ¿O acaso tuviste alguna clase de sueño o algo así? – Preguntó el pelinegro con tono algo burlón ya que, conocía perfectamente la vasta imaginación de su joven esposa.

Bueno… Digamos que creo que esta intervención no fue solo mía, una clase de ayuda diferente, me parece que le estás agradeciendo a la persona equivocada – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, aunque con tono solemne – Creo que tengo un angelito guardián que me protege y que esta vez nos ayudó.

Tu siempre con tus creencias infantiles – Agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

El único ángel que existe en este mundo para mi eres tú. Tú eres mi hermoso ángel guardián.

Jamás imaginé que llegaría a enamorarme de tan precioso ángel – Agregó el pelinegro con su hermosa sonrisa, mientras depositaba un sutil y tierno beso en los labios de Serena.

Quizás en eso tengas algo de razón, siempre seré tu ángel, estaré a tu lado hasta el día que me muera e incluso después de la muerte, seguiré cuidando siempre de ti – Finalizó propinándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras miraba fija y alegremente hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde dos hermosos ángeles sonrientes observaban la escena recién acontecida, por supuesto, sin ser vistos por ninguna persona, ya que el simple ojo humano es incapaz de verlos.

Excelencia, no logro entenderlo. ¿Acaso ella puede vernos aún? ¿No se supone que olvidaría todo lo sucedido? – Preguntó Seiya en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

El ángel supremo esbozó una amplia sonrisa muy pocas veces vista en ella y dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la enamorada y feliz pareja.

No Seiya, ella no puede vernos a ninguna de los dos, pero aún así, creo que ella puede sentir nuestra presencia y dentro de su corazón sabe que nosotros estamos y siempre estemos aquí. Después de todo, ella siempre tendrá el corazón de un ángel.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**- FIN -**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

_**Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por la paciencia chicas, de verdad me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, no les daré más excusas porque dicen que las excusas agravan la falta, así que solo espero puedan perdonarme.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo y en general les haya gustado la historia completa.**_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente a todas quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, me agregaron en sus alertas y/o favoritos y a todas aquellas que simplemente leyeron y disfrutaron (o lloraron) con esta historia se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Nuevamente mil gracias, especialmente:**_

_**Andrelao – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – PaUsagi Shields – VICO – walkmoon – Pilar**_


End file.
